


Parallelen

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Deutsch | German, F/M, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-20
Updated: 2003-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War es ein simpler Unfall, der zur Fehlfunktion des Stargates führte? Oder steckt mehr dahinter? Für Jack O´Neill hängt alles davon ab, dass SG-1 rasch eine Antwort findet. Und dieses alternative Universum, in dem er da gelandet ist, ist in vielen Dingen so gleich und in vielen Dingen so anders, so dass Jack anfängt einige Dinge zu durchdenken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallelen

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Besten Dank an Minnesota für geduldiges, wiederholtes Beta-Lesen  
> 2\. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung von Wurmloch-Physik. Aber wer, außer Sam, hat das schon?  
> 3\. Enthält außer Andeutungen von Slash auch Andeutungen von Het

Als Major Carter, Teal´c und Dr. Jackson durch den schimmernden Kreis des Stargates traten, stand Colonel O´Neill noch auf der metallenen Rampe. Wie so oft nutzte General Hammond diesen letzten Moment, um O´Neill noch eine Empfehlung mit auf den Weg zu geben: „…und Colonel, sollte es dort wider Erwarten doch Leben geben, versuchen Sie nach Möglichkeit, dieses Mal etwas diplomatischer vorzugehen.“

O´Neill rückte seine olivgrüne Mütze gerade und entgegnete grinsend: „Ich werde keinen kleinen, grünen Männchen auf die Zehen treten – oder was auch immer sie an der Stelle haben sollten, Sir.“ Die beiden Männer lächelten sich kurz verständnisvoll zu. Der Ereignishorizont fluktuierte einmal kurz, stabilisierte sich aber sofort wieder und so folgte O´Neill seinen Kameraden durch das Sternentor.

Deutlich unsanfter als gewöhnlich schleuderte es ihn auf der anderen Seite die Stufen vor dem Stargate hinunter. Doch glücklicherweise kam er noch kurz vor Teal´c zum Stehen und rannte den Jaffa nicht über den Haufen.

„Hey“, schimpfte er und machte eine Drohgebärde Richtung Stargate, „die sollten mal dringend ihren Komfort verbessern, sonst reist bald keiner mehr mit denen.“

Er überprüfte seine Waffe und gerade in dem Moment, als er den Befehl zum Abmarsch geben wollte, sagte Carter: „Also gut. Dann wären wir ja vollzählig und können beginnen. Wir machen es wie besprochen: Teal´c, du und Jack, ihr geht voraus und stellt sicher, dass keiner der Bewohner in der Nähe ist. Daniel, du bleibst in Sichtweite. Wenn du etwas findest, warten wir, bis du es entschlüsselt hast. Ich halte dir den Rücken frei. An die Arbeit, Jungs.“

Teal´c wollte prompt losmarschieren, doch O´Neill starrte Carter überrascht an. Dann kratzte er sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf und fragte endlich: „Okay, um wie viel Dollar geht es? Und wer gewinnt sie, wenn ich was tue?“ Er schaute sie der Reihe nach an. Als sein Blick auf Carters traf, meinte diese nur achselzuckend: „Es reicht jetzt, Jack. Hör mit den Mätzchen auf und lass uns endlich anfangen.“

O´Neill war einige Sekunden sprachlos über den Tonfall. Außerdem fand er, dass das Spiel auf seine Kosten jetzt lange genug gedauert hatte und etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Als er ihr das gerade mit einem deutlichen „Carter!“ mitteilen wollte, hob Teal´c eine Hand und sagte aufmerksam um sich schauend: „Colonel, hörst du das Geräusch?“ Jack und Sam fragten wie aus einem Munde:„Welches?“ als sie alle das tiefe Summen vernahmen.

„Die So´la´ran“, seufzte Daniel. „Dann wissen sie jetzt, dass wir hier sind und werden jeden unserer Schritte überwachen. Sehen wir zu, dass wir fertig werden.“ Er wandte sich nach links, ging in die Hocke, um Staub und Erde von einem Steinquader zu wischen und meinte zu Jack: „Sieh zu, dass sie uns nicht wieder so lange in die Irre führen wie das letzte Mal.“

Jetzt oder nie! Jack machte rasch ein paar Schritte zur Seite, duckte sich tief hinter einen Felsen, riss die P-90 hoch und richtete sie drohend auf die anderen drei. „Waffen fallen lassen und Hände hoch! Irgendetwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht! Wer seid ihr? Und wo sind Carter, Daniel und Teal´c?“ Gut, dass die drei so nahe beieinander standen, so konnte er sie alle in Schach halten. „Hände hoch, habe ich gesagt!“, brüllte er noch einmal unmissverständlich als Teal´c nach seiner Waffe greifen wollte.

Teal´c und Daniel schauten Carter an und als die nickte, legten sie alle ihre Waffen auf den Boden und nahmen die Hände hoch. „Jack…,“ begann Carter mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Das hier ist nicht P78 …eh…U49, oder? Wo sind wir hier?“, unterbrach sie O´Neill.

Die drei warfen sich stumme Blicke zu, dann meinte Daniel: „Wir sind hier auf So´la´ran. Wegen des Triniums. So wie jedes Jahr. Die andere Bezeichnung sagt mir nichts. Bitte leg deine Waffe nieder, Jack. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir ist, aber sobald wir wieder zurück sind…“ Daniel ging mit erhobenen Händen langsam und ruhig auf O´Neill zu.

„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind!“ Jacks Gedanken rasten: er schien der einzige zu sein, dem diese Situation merkwürdig vorkam. Folglich war er wohl derjenige, der hier fehl am Platze war. Die Frage war nur, wo war *hier*? Nun, diese Leute kannten jemanden, der aussah wie er und arbeiteten mit ihm zusammen. Also konnten sie schon mal nicht per se feindlich eingestellt sein, oder? Es sei denn, er war wieder einmal in eine raffinierte Goa´uld Falle getappt. Ohne Carter oder Teal´c hatte er wohl wenig Hoffnung herauszufinden, ob diese Leute eine Schlange in sich trugen oder nicht. 

„Jack, du wirst nicht auf mich schießen“, sagte Daniel beschwörend und näherte sich weiter seiner Position. - Jack legte an.

„Professor, bring dich nicht in Gefahr. Du weißt, dass wir das Trinium brauchen“, ließ sich jetzt die Stimme des Jaffa vernehmen und Daniel hielt inne.

„Professor?“, rief Jack ungläubig.

„In Ordnung“, mischte sich jetzt Carter ein. „Wir scheinen da ein Problem zu haben.“ Sie trat neben Daniel und meinte zu Jack: „Auch wenn du aussiehst wie er, scheinst du nicht Major Jonathan O´Neill zu sein. Ist das richtig?“

„Colonel Jack O´Neill, SG-1“, stellte sich Jack verspätet vor.

„Colonel Samantha Carter, Professor Dr. Daniel Jackson und Mr. Teal´c”, stellte Colonel Carter ihre Leute vor. „SG-3, Historische Abteilung.“

„Colonel Carter?“ Jack musste trotz der Gefahr, in der er sich möglicherweise befand, grinsen.

„Was klänge für dich richtig?“

„Major Carter.“

Die blonde Frau grinste zurück:„Andere Länder, andere Sitten.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit wann hast du den Eindruck, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt?“

„Seit ich durch das Stargate getreten bin. Teal´c, Carter und Daniel gingen vor, ich ein paar Schritte hinterher, aber nur ich scheine hier angekommen zu sein.“

Colonel Carter? Nein, so viel Humor traute er den Goa´uld nicht zu! O´Neill beschloss, diesen Leuten – wenigstens in Maßen - zu vertrauen und nahm die Waffe herunter. Carter ließ die Hände sinken, blieb aber wo sie war, als sie jetzt fragte: „Ist dir irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen? Etwas, das anders war als sonst?“

„Nein. Wie gesagt, es hat heute ein bisschen mehr geschüttelt. Aber … Halt, das Tor hat vor dem Losgehen einmal so ein bisschen geblubbert, war dann aber wieder ruhig.“

„Der Ereignishorizont war für einen Moment instabil?“

„Sag ich doch!“

Carter seufzte. „Wir hatten vor knapp zwei Jahren schon einmal so einen Zwischenfall an unserem Tor. Es stellte sich dann heraus, dass es aufgrund einer kurzzeitigen Überlastung zu einer Dimensionsverschiebung gekommen war. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber wir konnten unsere Leute wieder zurückholen.“

„Genau! Wir hatten so was Ähnliches mal mit einem Spiegel! Um ehrlich zu sein, sogar zwei Mal. Da gab es doch die Gefahr mit diesem Kaskaden-Dingsbums, wenn man in einer Dimension zwei Mal ist“, rief O´Neill alarmiert.

„Da unser Jack fehlt und stattdessen du hier bist, dürfte das im Moment kein Problem darstellen“, mischte sich Daniel ein. „Wir können nur hoffen, dass er ebenfalls unbeschadet in deiner Dimension angekommen ist.“

Mr. Teal´c trat zu den beiden anderen und fragte: „Ist deine Welt sicher? Oder befindet ihr euch im Kriegszustand?“

„Im Großen und Ganzen ist es bei uns sicher.“ O´Neill kam hinter dem Stein vor, hinter dem er sich verborgen hatte. „Ab und an haben wir mal eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit irgendeinem größenwahnsinnigen Goa´uld. Aber auf P78 U49, wohin ich eigentlich unterwegs war, sollten keine sein.“

Daniel trat zu Sam, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und sagte eindringlich: „Sam, wir können hier nichts für ihn tun. Wir müssen rasch die Sache mit den So´la´ran zu Ende bringen und dann auf die Erde zurückkehren.“

„Der Professor hat Recht, Colonel, wir brauchen das Trinium.“

Carter seufzte: „Okay. Also weiter im Plan, mit einer einzigen Abweichung: ich werde versuchen, Jack alles zu berichten, was er wissen muss.“

 

Auf P78 U49 stolperte ebenso durchgeschüttelt ein anderer O´Neill aus dem Sternentor, seine Reaktion war aber fast dieselbe: „Heiliger Mist! Was für eine Achterbahnfahrt!“

Er trat zu Carter, Daniel und Teal´c und wartete. Die anderen drei warteten ebenfalls, bis Daniel sich zu räuspern begann, Teal´c auch noch die zweite Augenbraue hochzog und Sam dann endlich: „Sir?“ sagte.

Als O´Neill in lautes Gelächter ausbrach, Carter eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und fragte: „Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Liebling?“, da wusste auch das andere Team, dass es ein Problem hatte.

Zehn Minuten später waren sie auf der Erde zurück.

 

„Also, wieso sind Sie hier Colonel und ich nur Major?“, packte O´Neill das dringendste Problem zuerst an, während sie hinter Daniel und Teal´c hermarschierten. 

„Weil ich schon deutlich länger bei der Air Force bin als Jack. Er war erst lange Jahre in der zivilen Luftfahrt tätig, ehe er zum Stargate-Programm gewechselt hat.“

„Na gut. Und wieso sind Sie nur SG-3 und nicht SG-1?“

„Die Sternentore eins und zwei werden kommerziell genutzt, nur Tor Nummer drei steht noch zu Forschungszwecken zur Verfügung. Weil uns drei gehört, sind wir SG-3.“

„Drei funktionierende Tore? Wow!“, zeigte sich O´Neill begeistert. „Das ist ja echt phantastisch. Hammond würde Purzelbäume schlagen.“

Während sie sich unterhielten, ließen sie Daniel nicht aus den Augen, der immer neue Steinplatten freilegte und entzifferte und dabei zielstrebig Richtung Westen ging. „Was machen wir eigentlich gerade hier?“, wollte Jack wissen.

„Die So´la´ran geben uns das Trinium nur, wenn wir ihr Rätsel lösen. Das hat einen kulturellen Hintergrund, der im Dunkel der Zeiten liegt. Sie lieben es, ihre Geisteskräfte mit den unseren zu messen und so haben wir uns vertraglich verpflichtet, erst ihr Spielchen zu spielen, ehe wir den Rohstoff bekommen. Sie sitzen in dieser Beziehung am längeren Hebel, denn wir brauchen das Trinium unbedingt, sie aber sind nicht darauf angewiesen, mit uns Handel zu treiben. Die Rätsel sind meist ziemlich kniffelig, aber Daniel schafft das schon.“

„Das würde unser Daniel auch“, versicherte O´Neill im Brustton der Überzeugung.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

„Sam, ich habe wirklich nicht die geringste Idee!“, erklärte Daniel Sam gerade zum dritten Mal. „Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Fehlfunktion des Tores mit dem Planeten zusammenhängen könnte. Die Sonde hat uns keine Anzeichen von intelligentem Leben gezeigt.“

Sie saßen um den Konferenztisch im SGC herum und versuchten General Hammond zu erklären, was ihrer Meinung nach passiert war. Dr. Fraiser hatte bereits Major Jonathan O´Neill untersucht und eine weitestgehende Übereinstimmung mit den Daten des Colonels bestätigt, so wie damals bei Kowalski und Carter aus der Spiegelwelt. Aber dieses Mal war ja mit Sicherheit kein Spiegel für den Dimensionenwechsel verantwortlich gewesen und das war es, was Carter Sorgen bereitete. Neben der Tatsache, dass Jack sie auf dem Weg hierher bereits einmal mit „Herzchen“ und einmal mit „Liebling“ angeredet hatte. Gott sei Dank nicht in der Sitzung mit General Hammond!

„General, ich bin alle Aufzeichnung der letzten Gate-Aktivierung durchgegangen. Und die einzige Unregelmäßigkeit, die ich feststellen konnte, ist ein ganz geringer Spannungsabfall kurz bevor Colonel O´Neill das Gate passierte. Aber wirklich nur so gering, so dass das Wurmloch jedenfalls nicht kollabiert ist.“ Carter drückte dazu eine Taste der Fernbedienung und ein Bild mit einem Frequenzmuster erschien. „Hier sehen Sie den zeitlichen Ablauf: a: Spannungsabfall, b: der Colonel passiert das Gate.“ Sie zeigte mit dem Laserpointer auf die entsprechenden, vom Computer eingeblendeten Uhrzeiten. „Wäre nichts passiert, hätte ich es als eine Abweichung innerhalb der Toleranzgrenze betrachtet.“

„Aber, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann ist dieser Spannungsabfall der einzige Hinweis, den wir im Moment haben?“

„Das stimmt, Sir.“ Es gefiel Carter nicht, bisher hatten sie aber tatsächlich noch keinen weiteren Anhaltspunkt gefunden.

„Gut, dann sind Sie für die nächsten Tage von allen anderen Aufgaben entbunden. Versuchen Sie, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie können dafür soviel zusätzliches Personal anfordern, wie Sie brauchen.“

„Danke, Sir.“

„Dr. Jackson, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es wahrscheinlich wenig ergiebig ist, gehen Sie noch einmal die Daten der Sonde durch.“

„ In Ordnung.“

Der General wandte sich an den Jaffa: „Teal´c, bitte begleiten Sie Major O´Neill in eines der VIP-Quartiere.“ Teal´c bestätigte mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Eh,…General! Meinen Sie nicht, ich sollte lieber Sam oder Daniel zur Hand gehen? Wer weiß, vielleicht sehe ich was, was mir merkwürdig vorkommt, den beiden aber nicht?“, fragte Major O´Neill. 

„Einverstanden, Colonel…nein, Major. Lassen Sie sich von Teal´c Ihr Quartier zeigen und dann können Sie abwechselnd Major Carter und Dr. Jackson assistieren. - Wegtreten.“

Die vier verließen den Konferenzraum und noch im Flur stellte Carter klar: „Sie dürfen mir nur unter einer einzigen Bedingung helfen: mein Name ist Carter oder Sam. Sobald Sie wieder „Liebling“ zu mir sagen, fliegen Sie raus. Ist das klar?“

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben, Schätz…. Sam.“ Sam verdrehte die Augen und warf Daniel einen genervten Blick zu.

Daniel verkniff sich mit Mühe ein Grinsen, dann meinte er zu Major O´Neill:„Ich nehme an, Ihre ist wieder einmal eine Realität, in der Sie und Sam verheiratet sind?“

„Falls „verheiratet“ dasselbe bedeutet, wie „in Partnerschaft leben“, dann ja. Aber Sam und ich wohnen nicht allein….“

_________________________________________________________________________________________

„…. Daniel, Sie und ich wohnen zusammen??“, fragte Colonel O´Neill völlig perplex und blieb unvermittelt stehen. Er schaute die Frau neben sich genauer an. Nein, Colonel Carter sah nicht aus, als hätte sie gerade einen Scherz gemacht. „Moment mal! Heißt Partnerschaft bei Ihnen … mehr so was wie … eine Wohngemeinschaft im Studentenwohnheim? Oder bedeutet das bei Ihnen, … so richtig so, mit … Sex und allem?“

Carter lachte:„So richtig so“.

Einen Moment sagte O´Neill nichts, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und meinte betont lässig: „Hey, warum denn nicht? Ich meine,…. na ja, …. ähmmm, ….´nen flotter Dreier,… das hat was.“

„Das ist es weniger. Jack konnte sich lange nicht entscheiden. Mal war er ein paar Monate mit Daniel zusammen, mal ein paar Monate mit mir. Bis wir es satt hatten, immer wieder verlassen zu werden. Daniel und ich haben uns zusammengesetzt und beschlossen, uns Jack zu „teilen“. Nun, er hat sich bisher noch nicht darüber beschwert.“

Jack machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung: „Nun ja, lieber bi als nie. Wow, cool, dachte nicht, dass ich den Spruch mal anwenden könnte! - Nein, im Ernst, was sagt denn die Air Force dazu? General Hammond?“

„Wer?“ 

„Der Leiter des SGC?“, fragte Jack vorsichtig an.

„Die Leitung des Sternentor-Zentrums hat Catherine Langford und die hat kein Problem damit. Im übrigen vergöttert sie Daniel,“ entgegnete Sam mit einem so liebevollen Blick auf den Professor, der gerade mit Spucke und seinem Ärmel eine kleine Steinplatte putzte, dass sich Jack fragte, ob nicht auch Sam dem Archäologen weit mehr Gefühle entgegenbrachte, als sie sich eingestand. Als Daniel wieder aufstand und auf ein kleines Wäldchen zuging, folgten sie ihm. Mr. Teal´c ging schweigend ein paar Schritte hinterher.

O´Neill ging eine ganze Menge durch den Kopf. Da hatte dieser Jack zur Abwechslung mal nicht nur eine Frau, sondern auch einen Mann! Oh Gott, was würden ihn Daniel und Sam damit aufziehen, wenn er wieder zurück wäre! Er konnte sich ihre kleinen Sticheleien schon so richtig ausmalen! Ja, wenn er erst mal wieder zurück wäre! Da er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, Carter „Colonel“ zu nennen, meinte er nach einiger Zeit: „Sam, sagen Sie mal, würden diese … Solar-Heinis…, “

„So´la´ran“.

„..genau die! Würden die verstehen, wenn wir im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun hätten, als an ihrer Schnitzeljagd teilzunehmen? Ich meine, wenn wir denen sagen, dass wir schnell heim müssen, weil die Wurmlöcher spinnen, würden die das als triftigen Grund akzeptieren, das Trinium ausnahmsweise auch mal vor Bekanntgabe des Lösungswortes rauszurücken?“

„Es gibt da ein kleines Problem, Jack. Wir werden den So´la´ran nicht sagen können, dass du nicht unser Jack bist. Wir können nämlich leider nicht zugeben, dass es erneut einen Zwischenfall mit unserem Tor gegeben hat. Zu lange wartet die Wirtschaft schon darauf, unseren Forschungsetat zu kürzen oder gar einzustellen. Sie sind sehr satt geworden in den letzten Jahren und der festen Ansicht, wir hätten alles, was wir bräuchten. Weitere Erkundungsreisen betrachten sie sehr misstrauisch und sie haben stets Angst, wir könnten irgendetwas Unbekanntes mitbringen. Dabei vergessen sie ganz, dass die Völker, mit denen wir jetzt Handel treiben, vor 30 Jahren auch noch Unbekannte waren.“

„Jaaa, so einen kennen wir auch. Der meint, wir kosten zu viel und bringen zu wenig, “ seufzte O´Neill.

„Genau. Catherine hat schon mehrere Tage in der Woche an die Betreiber von Tor eins und zwei abgeben müssen. Das ist übrigens auch ein weiterer Grund, warum wir erst morgen Mittag wieder zurück können, erst dann steht uns wieder Zeit zu. Ein weiterer Zwischenfall wäre sehr schlecht. Deshalb müssen wir alles versuchen, den Unfall zu vertuschen. Wir kehren morgen planmäßig zur Erde zurück, und dann sehen wir, ob wir die Ursache für die Fehlfunktion finden und die Vertauschung rückgängig machen können. Wenn ich jetzt einen Code Eins, d.h. einen Notfall-Rücktransport beantrage, würde alles auffliegen. Und da ich nicht genau weiß, wie engen Kontakt die So´la´ran mit unseren Leuten pflegen, bitte ich dich, einfach bis morgen Mittag Major Jonathan O´Neill zu spielen. Das erspart uns jede Menge Erklärungsarbeit.“

_________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________

Major Carter hatte alle Mitarbeiter mit verschiedenen Aufgaben betraut und so stand Major Jonathan O´Neill jetzt neben dem Jaffa und studierte die Sternenkarte. „Also, Mr. Teal´c, Sie sagen dieser Punkt ist ihre Erde? Nun, das ist auch mein Heimatplanet. Wir waren…. Lassen Sie mich mal sehen, ja, genau, wir waren nach hier, nach So´la´ran, unterwegs, als ich die falsche Ausfahrt genommen habe.“

„Aber das sind die Koordinaten von P78 U49!“

„Echt? Hey, das ist doch mal eine gute Nachricht! Denn für einen Moment hatte ich die Befürchtung, es hätte eine Art Ringtausch gegeben. Ich nach hier, Ihr Jack nach wer weiß wo, der Jack nach wer weiß wo und so weiter. Aber wenn wir beide zum gleichen Ziel unterwegs waren, ist es doch wahrscheinlicher, dass nur wir beide vertauscht wurden, oder?“

„Du solltest Major Carter sofort von unseren Erkenntnissen unterrichten“, legte sich der Jaffa nicht fest.

\------------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später rekapitulierte Major Carter: „Zwei Stargates werden zur selben Zeit in Betrieb genommen und wählen dieselben Koordinaten an. Sie sagen, Sie waren ein paar Schritte hinter den anderen, genauso wie unser Colonel. Gehen wir also davon aus, dass Sie sich zur selben Zeit in dem künstlichen Wurmloch befanden. Was hat dann aber zu dem Dimensionensprung geführt?“ Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und starrte die Zahlenkolonnen in ihrem Rechner an. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum ist das Wurmloch nicht kollabiert, wenn es gestört wurde?“ Sie setzte sich gerader hin, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, dann ließ sie ihn von links nach rechts kippen und sanft kreisen, um die verspannten Muskeln zu lockern. Als sie mit ihrer Hand die Verspannung wegreiben wollte, wurde ihre Hand zur Seite geschoben. Major O´Neill legte stattdessen seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und begann mit seinen Fingern sanft von außen nach innen zu streichen.

„Du solltest mal eine Pause machen, Sam. Du sitzt schon seit Stunden vor dem Rechner, “ meinte er und übte etwas festeren Druck aus.

„Colonel! Ach, ich meine Major“, beschwerte sich Carter und versuchte sich den wohltuenden Fingern zu entziehen. „Ahh…“, stöhnte sie leise auf und fuhr wenig überzeugend fort: „…ich denke nicht, dass das so eine …. besonders gute Idee ist.“

„Was jetzt nicht: die Pause oder die Massage?“, lachte O´Neill leise.

Oh Gott, ihr Unterbewusstsein schien überzeugt, dass dieser Mann, der genauso klang wie Jack O´Neill auch Jack O´Neill war. Was würde sie nicht darum geben, wenn der Colonel ihr mal so eine Massage verabreichen würde! Mmh, so würde es sich also anfühlen! Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass die langen, schlanken Finger des Colonels wunderbare Empfindungen auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen würden. Die entspannende Wirkung war nicht zu leugnen. Noch ein kleines Stücken tiefer! Oh ja, genau die Stelle, Jack…..

Jack!? Dieser Mann war nicht Jack! Mit Schwung drehte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl herum, so dass die Berührung unterbrochen wurde. Sie funkelte ihn an, wollte ihn zurechtweisen und blickte doch nur in braune Augen, die ihr allzu vertraut waren.

Er nahm ihr die Worte aus dem Mund: „Du bist ihr so ähnlich, dass ich für einen Moment vergessen hatte, dass du nicht sie bist. Entschuldige, ich werde dich nicht wieder anfassen.“

Carter atmete einmal tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ist schon gut. Ich … ich…“

„Sam! Sam! General Hammond hat….“ Daniel, der wie ein Wirbelwind zur Tür hereingestürzt gekommen war, unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, als er den Blick sah, der zwischen den beiden hin- und herging. „Oh, tut mir leid!“ rief er unbehaglich, richtete nervös seine Brille, ging rückwärts zur Tür und stotterte: „Ich … komme… später…“

Major O´Neill trat einen Schritt zur Seite und Carter sagte rasch: „Nein, Daniel, bleiben Sie! Was hat General Hammond angeordnet?“

„General Hammond?“, fragte Daniel, der immer noch überlegte, was zwischen den beiden gerade vorgefallen war.

„General Hammond, der Leiter des Stargate-Centers, wenn ich richtig informiert bin“, antwortete O´Neill mit mildem Spott.

„Jack, ich weiß, wer General Hammond ist…“, entgegnete Daniel prompt, bis ihm auffiel, was er gesagt hatte und vor allem, wie er es gesagt hatte. „Oh!“ Er schloss eine Sekunde die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete meinte er: „Für eine Moment hatte ich vergessen, dass Sie nicht unser Jack sind. Also, nachdem Teal´c mir gesagt hatte, dass P78 U49 und So´la´ran wohl nur unterschiedliche Bezeichnungen für ein und denselben Planeten sind, konnte ich den General überzeugen, einen Aufklärungsflug mit dem neuen, experimentellen UAV zu genehmigen, so dass wir größere Teile von P78 U49 untersuchen können. Wenn alles klappt, sollte die Sonde fast hundert Meilen schaffen. Gibt es auch in unser Realität eine Zivilisation wie die So´la´ran auf diesem Planeten, dann könnten wir vielleicht Hinweise erhalten. Oder noch besser, Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen und sie nach dem Dimensionen-Phänomen befragen. Allerdings hat mir der General deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er dazu erst morgen früh bereit ist. Mit anderen Worten: er schickt uns unmissverständlich ins Bett.“ 

Zwei Stunden später befand sich Major O´Neill in seinem VIP-Quartier. VIP-Quartier, dass er nicht lachte! Wie sahen denn dann wohl normale Unterkünfte aus? Dieser schmucklose, unpersönliche Raum war also das Beste, was sie zu bieten hatten? Eine traurige Pflanze, die dahinkümmerte, weil sie kein richtiges Licht bekam? Weil es kein Fenster gab? Dieses harte, ungemütliche Bett? Jetzt bist du ungerecht, Jack! Dieses Bett ist nicht ungemütlich, du bist es einfach nur nicht mehr gewöhnt, allein zu schlafen. Sam und Daniel – ja, die beiden würden jetzt sicher schon eifrig an seiner Rückkehr arbeiten und über irgendwelchen Computern schwitzen!

_______________________________________________________________________________________

SG-3 war endlich am Ziel angekommen und hatte den So´la´ran die Lösung präsentiert. Wie jedes Jahr waren sie danach zum Essen eingeladen worden. Colonel O´Neill hatte feststellen müssen, dass er ganz froh war, in seiner Realität der Leiter von SG-1 zu sein, denn die Tatsache, dass Sam Carter ihm Befehle erteilte war doch sehr … gewöhnungsbedürftig, um es milde auszudrücken. Dabei hatte Carter ihn nicht einmal sinnlos hin- und hergeschickt, aber sie hatte ihm freundlich mitgeteilt, wo sie ihn wann zu sehen wünschte. Und sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie daran gewöhnt war, das Sagen zu haben. Es war eine Sache, von Carter in wissenschaftlicher Hinsicht überflügelt zu werden, und in dem Bereich ihren Vorgaben zu folgen – es war nun mal so, dass die Welt nicht nur von Genies bevölkert wurde und er war mit Sicherheit keins! Aber im Bereich des Militärs kannte er sich aus – und ausgerechnet in dem Fach, in dem er sich richtig gut auskannte, musste er sich jetzt auch noch was von ihr sagen lassen! Wie der andere Jack wohl mit dieser Situation klarkam?

Der milde Sommerabend bestand aus Gesprächen mit den So´la´ran über vorherige Besuche und jede Menge gemeinsamer Bekannter. Jack stellte fest, dass er viele von diesen Leuten dem Namen nach auch kannte, teils in derselben Funktion, teils hatten sie einen ganz anderen Lebensweg eingeschlagen. Er nickte an den Stellen, an dem das von ihm erwartet wurde. Da Mr. Teal´c auch nicht viel mehr machte, schien das wohl in Ordnung zu gehen. Das eigentliche Gespräch bestritten Carter und Daniel. Erst als Sam besitzergreifend eine Hand auf sein Bein legte und Daniel kurze Zeit später nachlässig einen Arm um seine Schulter drapierte, musste er doch mal heftig schlucken. Diesen Aspekt hatte er bei der Fülle der Informationen, die Carter ihm auf dem Weg hierher gegeben hatte, etwas in den Hintergrund gedrängt.

Samantha Carter – okay. Fast alle Doppelgänger-O´Neills, die er bisher getroffen hatte, hatten den guten Geschmack besessen, etwas für die blonde Schönheit zu empfinden. Aber Daniel? Was sah der andere Jack in dem jungen Professor? Gut, Daniel und er waren auch Freunde, enge Freunde, aber Sex? So richtig so, wie Carter gesagt hatte, daran hatte er noch nie gedacht und sein Daniel sicher auch nicht.

Bevor er dem Ganzen jedoch noch weitere Überlegungen widmen konnte, erhoben sich die ersten So´la´ran und eine Viertelstunde später fanden sie sich in ihrem Zimmer wieder. Wohlgemerkt Einzahl: ein Zimmer und mit einem Bett, wieder Einzahl, wie Jack als allererstes bemerkte. Es gab noch eine schmale Couch, die sah aber so aus, als würde man einen Bandscheibenvorfall riskieren, wenn man versuchen würde, darauf eine Nacht zu verbringen. Schien also wirklich keine Alternative zu sein. Daniel sah seinen misstrauischen Blick und lachte leise: „Keine Angst, Jack. Deine Tugend ist bei uns sicher. Wir werden heute Nacht nicht plötzlich über dich herfallen.“ Sam lachte ebenfalls und verschwand auf der Toilette.

Jack gab sich nonchalant, obwohl er sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde genau das ausgemalt hatte. Aber er würde sich lieber auf die Zunge beissen, als das zuzugeben. „Keine Sorge, Professor. Das ist schon okay. Ich habe mir mit Carter oder Daniel schon mehr als einmal ein Zelt oder ein Lager teilen müssen. Und bisher hat noch jeder seine Hände bei sich behalten können.“

Daniel ging nicht auf den leicht aggressiven Tonfall ein, sondern meinte sanft: „Ist das aber nicht bedauerlich, Jack? Sam hat mir gesagt, dass du bei euch geschieden bist. Das heißt, du kehrst nach jeder Mission in ein leeres Haus zurück? Macht dir das gar nichts aus? Ich nehme mal an, du begehrst Sam und meinen Gegenpart ebenfalls und trotzdem legst du dir jeden Tag Restriktionen auf?“

Das traf einen wunden Punkt bei Jack und so sagte er böse: „Hör mir gut zu, Mr. Superschlau! Bei uns gibt es keine einflussreiche Catherine Langford, die ihren kleinen Daniel gerne glücklich sehen will und ihm deshalb O´Neill zum Spielen schenkt! Bei uns gelten die Regeln der Air Force!“ Abrupt drehte er sich um und steuerte auf das Badezimmer zu. Er hatte drei Schritte gemacht, ehe Daniel ihn eingeholt hatte und ihn am Arm festhielt. Vehement riss sich O´Neill aus dem Griff los und drehte sich drohend zu Daniel um.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hob Daniel schon die Hände und meinte bittend: „Es tut mir leid, Jack. Ich hatte kein Recht, über deine Welt vorschnell zu urteilen. Ich schätze, ihr tut das, was für euch am Besten ist.“

Taten sie das wirklich? Oder rieben sie sich langsam aber sicher auf, mit ihren unterschwelligen, unausgesprochenen Gefühlen? Bisher hatte Jack es immer als mehr oder weniger gegeben angesehen und es nie groß hinterfragt. Auch die anderen Realitäten, in denen er mit Carter verheiratet gewesen war, kannte er zu wenig, um beurteilen zu können, ob das die bessere Lösung war. Na ja, und auf die Alternative, die diese Leute hier gefunden hatten, war er noch nie gekommen. Er öffnete seine geballten Fäuste und ließ die Arme resignierend sinken. „Ich…“

„Außerdem hat Catherine mir Jack nicht zum Spielen geschenkt, ich habe ihn mir selber ausgesucht“, unterbrach ihn Daniel und schaute ihn abwartend an.

O´Neill seufzte, rang sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen durch und meinte: „Wahrscheinlich saß er allein im Regal und du hattest noch etwas Taschengeld übrig, da hast du ihn mit nach Hause genommen.“

„So ungefähr war es“, lächelte Daniel. O´Neill verdrehte die Augen, wuschelte Daniel durchs Haar und marschierte Richtung Badezimmer. Und erst als er die Klinke in der Hand hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er diesen Daniel genau wie seinen Daniel behandelt hatte. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Er trödelte eine ganze Weile im Bad herum, ehe er in den Schlafraum zurückging. „Ich hätte bald einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt“, empfing ihn Sam schon ungeduldig. Dann verschwanden sie und Daniel, beide nur noch in Unterwäsche, gemeinsam im Bad. O´Neill zog sich bis auf die Shorts und das T-Shirt aus und legte sich ganz an den Rand des glücklicherweise recht breiten Bettes.

Einige Minuten später flog die Tür des Badezimmers auf, ein lachender Daniel kam rausgerannt und ein nasses Handtuch flog hinterher, ehe er die Tür schließen konnte. Daniel sprang zu O´Neill ins Bett und rief: „Waffenstillstand! Ich habe es auf neutrales Gebiet geschafft!“

Sam erschien in der Tür, drohte Daniel mit ihrer Zahnbürste und nuschelte mit einem Mund voller Zahnpasta: „Glaub ja nisch, dasch isch mir dasch nisch merke!“ Dann verschwand sie wieder und man hörte sie laut gurgeln.

Daniel wandte sich an O´Neill: „Eh, Jack, ich sag dir gleich, dass du da nicht liegen bleiben kannst, das ist Sams Seite.“

„Dann lass mich auf die andere“, gähnte Jack und machte schon Anstalten rüberzurutschen.

„Wie du dir denken kannst, ist das meine“, erwiderte Daniel und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig.

O´Neill seufzte: „Und natürlich gibt es niemals eine Ausnahme von dieser Regel?“

„Bedaure, nein.“ Wenn jemand allerdings nicht aussah, als würde er etwas bedauern war es Daniel.

„Ich muss nachts aber sicher mehrmals zum Klo, da sollte ich nicht gerade in der Mitte liegen“, log O´Neill schamlos.

„Dann rollst du einfach über Sam oder mich drüber“, schlug Daniel vor.

„Yo, das hättest du wohl gerne!“, schnaubte Jack, bequemte sich aber trotzdem ein paar Zentimeter näher in die Mitte des Betts und damit näher an Daniel heran.

„Weder Sam noch ich werden uns beschweren“, versicherte ihm Daniel.

„Worüber werden wir uns nicht beschweren?“, fragte Sam, die in diesem Moment aus dem Badezimmer kam und mit einem Handtuch ihre Haare trocken rubbelte.

„Wenn er heute Nacht laufend über uns rüber rollt, um zum Klo zu gehen“, erklärte ihr Daniel.

„Nope, kein Problem“, stellte Sam sachlich fest, hob die Bettdecke an, gab Jack noch einen kleinen auffordernden Schubs, so dass er noch ein wenig mehr zur Mitte rückte und stieg dann ebenfalls ins Bett. 

O´Neill schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ganz konnte er sich nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass er gerade in eine Falle getappt war, die noch viel gefährlicher war als alle Fallen, die ihm die Goa´uld je gestellt hatten. Doch seine beiden „Mitschläfer“ hielten – weitgehend – Wort. Sam hauchte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, Daniel tat dasselbe, dann wünschten sie ihm eine gute Nacht und drehten sich beide zur Wand. Jack verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und starrte an die Decke, auf der das Licht der beiden Monde von So´la´ran seltsame Schattenspiele hervorbrachte. Doch schneller als gedacht spürte er, wie ihm die Augenlider schwer wurden. Und so hatte er noch keinen der tiefschürfenden Gedanken, denen er eigentlich nachgehen wollte, mehr als nur oberflächlich angekratzt als er auch schon eingeschlafen war. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Voller Spannung verfolgten Sam, Teal´c, Daniel, Major O´Neill und General Hammond wie Sgt. Siler am nächsten Morgen das UAV über P78 U49 steuerte. Schon drei Mal hatte einer von ihnen „Gehen Sie noch einmal zurück!“ gerufen, nur um jedes Mal enttäuscht zu werden und nichts als ein natürliches Phänomen auf dem Bildschirm ausmachen zu können.

„Ich muss jetzt umkehren, sonst verliere ich die Sonde“, sagte Siler, der die Anzeigen mit Sorge betrachtete.

„Nur noch hinter die Hügelkette“, bat Daniel, „von dort müssten wir einen guten Blick haben.“

„Sir“, Siler wandte sich an Hammond, „das UAV ist noch nicht ausgereift, ich weiß nicht…“

„Kehren Sie um, Sergeant, wir können es uns nicht erlauben, das teure Teil zu verlieren“, ordnete Hammond an.

„Aber, General…“

„Dr. Jackson! Wenn Sie wollen, dass Sgt. Siler auch noch die Gegend westlich, östlich und südlich erkundet, haben wir nichts davon, wenn wir jetzt den Kontakt zum UAV verlieren“, erklärte Hammond fest.

„Aber… na gut. Vielleicht haben wir in einer der anderen Richtungen mehr Glück“, gab sich Daniel geschlagen als er die Miene der Generals sah, die deutlich ausdrückte, dass es keinen Diskussionsspielraum mehr gab. Was aber nicht heißen sollte, dass er im Westen nicht „nur noch eben“ einen Fluss näher betrachten wollte und im Osten felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass am Ende des Waldes noch etwas Interessantes käme. Als Sgt. Siler dann im Süden mit seinem Erkundungsflug zum Ende kam und meinte: „Sir, in der Reichweite des UAVs ist nichts zu sehen, ich schlage vor, jetzt zurückzukehren“, fragte Major O´Neill lauernd: „Das heißt, wenn Daniel keine Einwände hat?“

„Ich…“, Daniel sah gerade noch rechtzeitig die grinsenden Gesichter, die ihn auffordernd anschauten und so musste er trotz ihrer wenig erfolgreichen Mission ebenfalls lächelnd eingestehen: „Ich habe keine Einwände.“

„Das ist nett von Ihnen, Sohn, dann kann ich die Erkundung ja für beendet erklären“, meinte der General trocken. Er wurde sofort darauf aber wieder ganz dienstlich und fuhr fort: „Es ist sehr bedauerlich, dass der Aufklärungsflug keine Ergebnisse gebracht hat. Denn heute um 1500 wird SG-5 zurückerwartet und ich hatte gehofft, dass wir das Stargate erst wieder in Betrieb nehmen müssten, wenn wir gewusst hätten, was zu diesem Zwischenfall geführt hat. Major Carter, ich brauche bis dahin Ihre Einschätzung, ob ich die Rückkehr von SG-5 verschieben soll, oder ob Sie sie als ausreichend sicher einstufen. Ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu sagen, dass in den nächsten zwölf Stunden auch noch SG-2, SG-6 und SG-11 zurückerwartet werden und wir uns keinen Fehler leisten können. Dr. Jackson, Teal´c, bitte sehen Sie noch einmal ganz genau die Aufzeichnungen des UAV durch, vielleicht ist uns etwas entgangen. Major, helfen Sie den anderen. – Sie können wegtreten.“

Um 1500 versammelten sich wieder alle im Kontrollraum und warteten gespannt auf die Rückkehr von SG-5. Major Carter kontrollierte die Anzeigen ununterbrochen, da sie jedoch nicht die kleinste Abweichung von den Normalwerten sah, gab General Hammond grünes Licht.

Das 4-er Team kam entspannt die Rampe herunter und war nur etwas überrascht, die doppelte Anzahl von Sicherheitskräften im Torraum zu sehen, plus einem kompletten medizinischen Team in Bereitschaft. Bereitwilligst beantworteten sie aber alle Fragen zu ihrem Wohlbefinden und verneinten, dass irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches bei der Benutzung des Stargates vorgefallen sei. Auch Dr. Fraisers medizinische Untersuchungen konnten keine Unregelmäßigkeiten nachweisen, so dass wohl mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit davon auszugehen war, dass es sich um eine einmalige Fehlfunktion des Gates gehandelt hatte. Was sie wieder an den Ausgangspunkt ihrer Nachforschungen zurück brachte.

Als sie sich spät am Abend in der Kantine zu der ersten richtigen Mahlzeit an diesem Tag, trafen, meinte Teal´c: „Vielleicht ist es gar keine Fehlfunktion des Gates. Vielleicht haben die Goa´uld eine neue Waffe entwickelt?“

„Die Wurmlöcher manipulieren kann? Aber wozu?“, fragte Carter nachdenklich.

„Vielleicht wollen sie inter-dimensionale Unterstützung von den Goa´uld in der Welt des Majors?“, gab Teal´c zu bedenken.

„Die Goa´uld?“, rief der Major erstaunt. „Äh,… Mr. Teal´c, es gibt da nur einen kleinen Haken: die Goa´uld spielen bei uns seit der erfolgreichen, großen Jaffa-Rebellion vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren keine Rolle mehr.“

Einen Moment sagte niemand etwas, dann erhellte sich Teal´cs Miene und mit fast religiöser Ehrfurcht fragte er nochmals nach: „Erfolgreiche, große Jaffa-Rebellion?“

„Nun, unserem Mr. Teal´c und einem gewissen Meister Bra´Tac gelang es vor zweiundzwanzig Jahren endgültig die Jaffa davon zu überzeugen, nicht länger die Symbionten der Goa´uld auszutragen. Den Goa´uld war damit ihre Existenzgrundlage entzogen und inzwischen haben praktisch alle von den Tok´ra gelernt, mit ihren Wirten im Einklang zu leben. Es gab noch einige kleinere Aufstände und Scharmützel, aber alles in allem würden eure Goa´uld mit unseren Goa´uld wohl eine herbe Enttäuschung erleben.“

Teal´c neigte gemessen den Kopf und sagte zu O´Neill: „Meister Bra´Tac wird sehr erfreut sein zu hören, dass es Welten gibt, in denen unser Kampf erfolgreich war.“

„Uh… ah…ja“, entgegnete Major O´Neill und versuchte vergeblich, ebenso vornehm zu nicken wie der Jaffa.

„Okay“, meinte Carter, „dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht eine Runde schlafen gehen. Mein ganzer Kopf besteht nur noch aus Zahlen.“

„Aber Sam, wir könnten doch noch…“, begann Daniel.

Major O´Neill unterbrach ihn lachend: „Daniel! Du bist ja genau so schlimm wie mein Daniel! Ich kann die Abende, an denen ich ihn mit Macht ins Bett gezogen habe, schon gar nicht mehr zählen.“ Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr schwärmerisch als er fortfuhr: „Obwohl, wenn ich ihn dann erst mal im Bett hatte, gab es keine Beschwerden mehr.“

Daniel stellte sich das Ganze bildhaft vor und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Er verscheuchte den Gedanken ganz schnell und sagte bestimmt: „ Wenn wir noch die Daten von…“

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel geschaut, Daniel? Du siehst aus wie ausgespuckt“, unterbrach ihn O´Neill brutal. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich meine *Drohung* von gerade wahr mache …“, beendete er den Satz und schaute Daniel herausfordernd an.

Daniel schluckte, zwang sich zur Ruhe und begann mit: „Ich denke…“

Dann sprang er so aufgeregt auf, dass der Stuhl nach hinten krachte und er mit einer Hand sein halbvolles Glas Wasser vom Tisch fegte. „Halt! Halt! Halt! Der Spiegel! Das ist es! Der Spiegel! Sam, wenn wir den Dimensionen-Spiegel aus Area 51 herholen und Major O´Neills Realität suchen, könnten wir ihn vielleicht über den Spiegel zurückschicken, und unser Jack könnte auf genau demselben Weg zurückkehren!“

„Aber ja!“ Sam schlug sich vor die Stirn. „Wir sind so einseitig vorgegangen und haben uns nur auf das Tor konzentriert! Dabei haben wir die Alternative vor Augen gehabt und nur nicht gesehen.“ Skeptisch fügte sie hinzu: „Aber einfach wird es nicht werden.“ Dann durchdachte sie die Möglichkeit noch einmal genauer und dämpfte Daniels Enthusiasmus: „Es gibt Abertausende von Realitäten!“

„Wir haben keinen Spiegel!“, versetzte O´Neill dieser Idee den Todesstoss.

„Nein?“ 

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste.“

„Oh…“, enttäuscht ließ Daniel sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen, den Sam glücklicherweise schon wieder aufgestellt hatte.

„Wenn du ihn nicht kennst, Major O´Neill, heißt das nicht, dass es ihn nicht gibt“, gab Teal´c zu bedenken.

Das belebte Daniels Lebensgeister augenblicklich wieder: „Ja, genau! Er kann irgendwo bei euch stehen und ihr habt nur noch nicht seine Funktion erkannt!“

„Daniel könnte Recht haben“, meinte Carter grübelnd. „Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert. Wir werden General Hammond bitten, noch heute Nacht alles in die Wege zu leiten.“

____________________________________________________________________________________

Colonel Jack O´Neill erwachte, weil es ihm warm war und weil er ganz dringend mal zum Klo musste. Das erste fahle Tageslicht schien schon durch die Fenster herein und zeigte ihm, dass es nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht war. Gut so. Er gähnte.

Kein Wunder, dass es ihm warm war, zwei menschliche Wärmflaschen hatten sich rechts und links an ihn gekuschelt. Sams Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und sie hatte sich der Länge nach an ihn geschmiegt. Ihren rechten Arm hatte sie um seine Taille gewickelt und Daniel hatte seinen Arm darüber gelegt. Ansonsten lag er auf dem Bauch und schnarchte glücklicherweise leise in die andere Richtung. Hmm, es war Ewigkeiten her, dass er morgens nicht allein in seinem Bett erwacht war. Er beschloss, die schläfrige Geborgenheit noch einen Moment zu genießen, ehe er aufstand. Das war es, was er nach seiner Trennung von Sara am meisten vermisst hatte. Es war gar nicht mal der Sex, den konnte er sich kaufen, wenn er wollte. Nicht kaufen konnte er jedoch diese Minuten voller Frieden, wenn man wach wurde und feststellte, da lag jemand neben einem, der einem etwas bedeutete. Gut, dieses waren eine andere Sam und ein anderer Daniel, aber seinem verschlafenen Unterbewusstsein war das zu dieser frühen Stunde egal.

Ganz ganz hauchzart fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über Sams Rücken, stoppte einen Moment, als er merkte, dass der Stoff des Hemdchens zu Ende war und seine Fingerkuppen direkt auf Sams Haut lagen. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und streichelte sanft drüber. Warm und weich bis auf die Stellen, an der er Sams Rückenwirbel spüren konnte. Er fuhr die knöchernen Wirbel nach oben, ein paar Zentimeter unter das Hemd, bis Sam leise aufseufzte und sich noch enger an ihn schmiegte. O´Neill stellte erschrocken sofort jede Bewegung ein, doch Sam flüsterte leise an seinem Ohr: „Mach weiter. Es fühlt sich so gut an.“

Verwechselte sie ihn jetzt mit ihrem Jack? O´Neill konnte es nicht entscheiden, merkte aber, wie Sams Hand sich unter sein T-Shirt schob und seine Brust hinaufwanderte, bis ihre Finger das gefunden hatten, was sie wohl offensichtlich gesucht hatten – seine Brustwarzen. Sie strich sanft darüber und Jack hielt für eine Sekunde die Luft an. Oh, ja, das fühlte sich gut an!

Unter dem unerwarteten Ansturm der Gefühle hätte er beinahe nicht mitbekommen, dass Daniels Hand jetzt - nachdem Sams *abgewandert* war - direkt auf seinem Bauch lag und kleine Kreise über seinem Bauchnabel beschrieb. Das hatte etwas sehr Entspannendes an sich und Jack hätte lügen müssen, hätte er gesagt, dass er die Berührung unangenehm fand. Einen Moment lag er in völliger Eintracht mit sich und der Welt. Jetzt drehte sich Daniel schlaftrunken Jack zu und hauchte zarte, feuchte Küsse in dessen Halsbeuge. Uuups! Sam schien das für eine gute Idee zu halten, denn sie rollte sich ein paar Zentimeter auf ihn und begann vorsichtig an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern. In Jacks Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander! Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, er wollte plötzlich, dass damit Schluss wäre, denn es schien ihm nicht richtig. Und doch wollte er gleichzeitig, dass es immer so weiter ging, denn nichts schien im Moment erstrebenswerter. Doch als Daniel sich jetzt noch etwas weiter drehte und eine deutliche Morgen-Erektion gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste, war das endgültig zuviel für Jack!

Abrupt setzte er sich auf und zerriss damit unwiederbringlich die schläfrige, traumhafte Stimmung, die über diesen halbwirklichen Zärtlichkeiten gelegen hatte. Er schlug die gemeinsame Decke zurück und krabbelte in der Mitte aus dem Bett, um keinen der beiden berühren zu müssen. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um und zwei blaue Augenpaare musterten ihn halb vorwurfsvoll, halb verständnisvoll.

„Ich… ich muss mal ganz dringend zum Klo“, versuchte er seinen überstürzten Abgang zu erklären und fuhr sich unbewusst mit einer Hand durch die zerstrubbelten Haare.

„Schon okay“, murmelte Sam.

Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen dagegen. Oh, Mann! Vor vierundzwanzig Stunden war alles noch ganz einfach gewesen! Er flirtete ein wenig mit Carter, Carter schmachtete ein wenig zurück und Daniel war sein bester Freund. Und jetzt? Die beiden hatten ihn dazu gebracht, dem „was-wäre-wenn“ viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken als für ihn gut war. Shit! Er ging zum Klo, wusch sich die Hände, wusch sich das Gesicht und versuchte seine zerzausselten Haare mit den Fingern in Form zu bringen. Dann wusste dann wirklich nicht mehr, was er morgens um fünf noch tun konnte, um nicht ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehren zu müssen. So fügte er sich ins Unvermeidliche, nur um festzustellen, dass Daniel in die Mitte des Bettes gerutscht war.

„Es gibt erst um zehn Uhr Frühstück“, meinte Daniel und hob einladend die Bettdecke an. O´Neill schlüpfte drunter und keiner der beiden berührte ihn mehr bis zum Aufstehen. Auch nicht zufällig im Schlaf. Jack versuchte ernsthaft herauszufinden, ob er jetzt enttäuscht war oder nicht.

\---------------------------------

Während im Laufe des Vormittages das Trinium durch das Tor zur Erde geschickt wurde, zeigten die So´la´ran ihnen noch einen neu angelegten Park. Am Mittag traten sie dann ebenfalls die Reise durch das Sternentor an, alle mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.

Aber alles lief glatt und sie wurden im Torraum von Catherine Langford begrüßt: „Colonel, Professor, Major, Mr. Teal´c, schön, Sie wohlbehalten wieder zurück zu haben.“

Colonel Carter lächelte etwas gezwungen, begrüßte aber ebenfalls alle Anwesenden mit Namen, für den Fall, dass Jack irgendjemanden nicht kennen sollte, den er eigentlich kennen müsste. Doch nur einen neuen Namen musste sich Jack merken und er hoffte sehr, dass der andere Jack mit dem jungen Techniker nicht gerade jeden Freitag zum Bowling ging.

Colonel Carter brannte darauf, endlich einen Blick auf die Computeraufzeichnungen werfen zu können. Doch erst gab es ein kurzes Debriefing mit Catherine Langford. Da die Leiterin des Sternentor-Zentrums keine weiteren Unregelmäßigkeiten beklagte, schienen sie wohl das einzige Team mit einem Problem zu sein. So erwähnte Carter erst einmal noch nichts von dem Wurmloch-Zwischenfall.

Routinemäßig wurde Mr. Teal´c mit der Überwachung des Weitertransports des Triniums betraut. Professor Jackson hatte noch eine Vorlesung an der Universität. Vor die Wahl gestellt, Daniel oder Carter zu begleiten, entschied sich Jack, Carter bei ihren Nachforschungen zu helfen, denn die Spätantike war noch nie so sein Ding gewesen.

Schon auf dem kurzen Weg zu Carters Büro staunte O´Neill über die rege Geschäftigkeit, die in diesem Komplex herrschte. Überall rannten Leute durch die Gegend, wurden Waren angeliefert, warteten Menschentrauben darauf, per Stargate auf einen anderen Planeten reisen zu können. Im Bürotrakt war es dann etwas ruhiger und Carter rief rasch die Missionen der letzten Tage in ihrem Computer auf. An ruhiges Arbeiten war aber auch hier nicht zu denken, denn laufend kamen andere Teamleiter, Wissenschaftler oder Mitarbeiter vorbei, die etwas mit Carter oder Jack besprechen wollten. Nachdem Jack zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer halben Stunde von Carter *gerettet* werden musste, da er die Frage beim besten Willen nicht beantworten konnte, entschieden sie sich, nach Hause zu fahren.

„Es ist einfach zu gefährlich, Jack. Es dauert nicht lange und irgendjemand schöpft Verdacht, dass du nicht der richtige Jack bist.“

„Oder alle wundern sich, warum der Major noch unfähiger als sonst ist“, grinste Colonel O´Neill. 

„Jack ist nicht unfähig!“, rief Carter empört.

„Sie lassen ihn aber nicht gerade viel machen“, wandte O´Neill ein.

„Er ist für unsere Sicherheit zuständig. Das ist eine sehr umfangreiche Aufgabe. Der letzte Auftrag auf So´la´ran war nicht repräsentativ in dieser Hinsicht.“

„Wenn Sie meinen.“

Als sie das Sternentor-Zentrum verließen, stellte Jack erstaunt fest, dass sie sich nicht in einem unterirdischen Hochsicherheitstrakt befanden, sondern dass das Zentrum in einem Gebäude mitten in der Stadt untergebracht war. Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gingen nur unwesentlich über die eines Flughafens hinaus. Sie trafen noch auf Mr. Teal´c, der von seiner Frau abgeholt wurde, verabschiedeten sich von ihm und fuhren mit einer Magnetschwebebahn in die Außenbezirke der Stadt.

Carter ging mit O´Neill noch in einen Supermarkt. Als er mit ihr zusammen die Einkäufe nach Hause trug, musste er unweigerlich daran denken, was für ein vollkommen anderes Leben der andere Jack doch führte.

Die drei bewohnten ein altertümliches Haus am Stadtrand. Es war nicht schwer, herauszufinden, welches Zimmer wem gehörte, so typisch waren sie eingerichtet. Ehe Colonel O´Neill sich jedoch länger in Major O´Neills Sachen umsehen konnte, fand er sich schon in der Küche wieder und wurde von Sam beauftragt, den Salat zu waschen.

Sie waren gerade mit allem fertig, als Daniel nach Hause kam. Er hauchte Sam einen Kuss auf die Wange, wollte dasselbe bei Jack tun, entschied sich aber im letzten Moment anders. Er fragte stattdessen: „Alles gut gelaufen bei euch? Habt ihr schon etwas herausgefunden?“

„So ganz weit sind wir noch nicht gekommen. Aber es geht bei euch ja auch zu wie auf einem Marktplatz!“

„Abends geht es besser“, tröstete ihn Daniel und klaute sich schon mal eine Tomate aus der Salatschüssel, die er auf die Terrasse trug. Als sie dann um den Tisch herum saßen und die letzte Mission Revue passieren ließen, kam Jack das alles seltsam vertraut vor. Auch wenn solche Gespräche bei ihnen meist in der Kantine des SGC und leider nur zu selten bei ihm im Garten stattfanden.

„Jack, hast du eigentlich schon mal deine Sam geküsst?“, wollte Colonel Carter plötzlich wissen, während sie sich noch zu einer zweiten Portion Nudeln verhalf.

War ja klar, dass so eine Frage früher oder später kommen würde! „Ehem… na ja, nicht so richtig.“

„Warst du betrunken?“

„Nein!! Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“

„Dann solltest du dich eigentlich an einen Kuss von ihr erinnern“, stellte Carter leicht pikiert fest.

„Ich schon, aber sie erinnert sich aber nicht daran“, grinste O´Neill. „Wir saßen in einer Zeitschleife fest und nur Teal´c und ich haben daran Erinnerungen.“

„Gerade noch mal so davongekommen!“, gestand ihm Carter lachend zu.

„Was ist mit Daniel?“, fragte der Professor.

„Wenn Daniel nicht in einer Zeitschleife saß, von der ich keine Ahnung habe, hat es bisher noch keinen Kuss gegeben“, erklärte Jack.

„Musst du dringend nachholen!“, riet ihm Daniel.

„Nee, das lasse ich wohl lieber, wenn ich keinen Ärger haben will.“

„Wenn du dich da nur nicht täuschst.“

„Daniel! Auf meiner Welt bekomme ich weder die eine noch den anderen. Geschweige denn alle beide auf einmal!“

„Aber Jack!“, mischte sich jetzt Sam ein. „Eventuell ist das ja die Lösung! Wenn ihr drei zusammenzieht, würde vielleicht niemand annehmen, dass da was zwischen euch läuft!“

„Hey! Wollt ihr mich jetzt verkuppeln, oder was?“, lachte Jack.

„Wir wollen dich einfach nur glücklich sehen“, meinte Sam und Daniel nickte vehement dazu. 

\-----------------------------------------

Anderthalb Stunden später waren sie schon wieder im Sternentor-Zentrum zurück. Irgendwie hatte sich O´Neill gedacht, das Ganze würde geheimdienstähnlicher ablaufen, aber das war natürlich Unsinn. Sie hatten alles Recht dort zu sein, selbst, wenn nachts um eins eine ungewöhnliche Uhrzeit war. Colonel Carter scherzte mit den Wachen am Eingang und sagte, auf die späte Zeit angesprochen nur, dass ihnen zu Hause eine ganz hervorragende Idee gekommen wäre und dass Professor Jackson viel zu ungeduldig wäre, bis morgen früh zu warten.

Eine halbe Stunde später wussten auch sie, dass So´la´ran in der anderen Realität P78 U49 genannt wurde. Sie gingen die Daten rasch durch und Carter fiel auf den ersten Blick nichts Besonderes auf. „Nichts, nichts, nichts“, murmelte sie enttäuscht, bis O´Neill auf einmal begeistert rief: „Boah, ihr seid in nur acht Sekunden mit dem Anwählen fertig! Mann, da würde Carter glatt mit mir zum Angeln fahren, wenn ich ihr das Geheimnis dafür verriete!“

„Acht Sekunden??“, riefen Carter und Daniel wie aus einem Munde und starrten auf die Anzeigen des Bildschirms. O´Neill stupste mit dem Finger drauf und sagte: „Da: von 27,1 bis 27,9. Acht Sekunden.“

„Das ist unmöglich!“, schüttelte Colonel Carter den Kopf und überprüfte noch einmal die anderen Zeitangaben. Aber es blieb dabei, der Computer war überzeugt, dass sie nur acht Sekunden gebraucht hatten, um alle Chevrons in Position zu bringen.

„Jack! Das könnte der entscheidende Hinweis sein!“, rief Daniel begeistert und spähte über Carters Schulter auf den Bildschirm.

„Ich überprüfe mal die anderen Anwahlvorgänge, die an diesem Tag stattgefunden haben“, sagte Carter und tippte eifrig auf der Tastatur herum. Endlich hatte sie das Gerät überzeugt, ihr eine Tabelle mit allen Zeiten zu erstellen. Schon auf den ersten Blick fiel auf, dass es nur zwei Ausreißer gab: ihre Mission und die Mission unmittelbar danach, wo laut Protokoll nur unglaubliche 4 Sekunden vergangen waren, bis sich das Wurmloch zu etablieren begonnen hatte.

„Wer ist beim zweiten Mal durchs Tor gegangen?“, fragte O´Neill.

Wenige Sekunden später hatten sie die Antwort. „Niemand!“, rief Carter verwirrt.

„Sam, schau mal! Beide Male hat SG-2 das Tor angewählt!“ Daniel zeigte kopfschüttelnd auf die Anzeige.

„Ich weiß. Wir waren ein paar Minuten über die Zeit und SG-2 hatte sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt, uns auf ihre Zeit reisen zu lassen.“

„Meinst du, sie haben uns als Versuchskaninchen missbraucht?“, stieß Daniel empört hervor. „Das würde auch erklären, warum sie so außerordentlich zuvorkommend waren.“

„Genauso so sehe ich das!“, bestätigte Sam. „Wir müssen unbedingt an die Unterlagen von SG-2 herankommen und sehen, was bei dem zweiten Versuch passiert ist. Wir werden ihnen mal einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Wenn wir Glück haben, ist um diese Uhrzeit keiner mehr da, sonst müssen wir uns was einfallen lassen.“ 

„Gehen wir!“, meinte Colonel O´Neill voller Tatendrang und Colonel Carter meinte grinsend: „In dieser Realität ist das meine Zeile, Jack.“

Jack runzelte einmal kurz die Brauen, dann bestätigte er:„Yep. Eh… können wir trotzdem gehen?“

Carter knuffte ihn in die Seite und Daniel sagte in diesem Moment: „Geht ihr schon vor. Ich versuche, Mr.Teal´c zu erreichen, denn es scheint ja über ein bloßes technisches Problem hinauszugehen.“

Colonel Carter stimmte zu und sie und Jack gingen die verlassenen Korridore entlang. Sie gelangten in den Teil, der SG-2 „gehörte“ und nach wenigen Metern sagte Carter: „So, hier ist das Büro von Dr. Simmons.“

„Frank Simmons??“

„Du kennst ihn also?“

„Ich wünschte, ich täte es nicht“, seufzte O´Neill. „Bei uns bedeutet dieser Name eigentlich immer nur Ärger, großen Ärger.“

„Bei uns ist er ziemlich erfolgreich als Leiter von SG-2. Etwas skrupellos, aber er hat den Gewinn von SG-2 fast verdoppelt“, entgegnete Carter, die jetzt vorsichtig die Klinke runterdrückte, als niemand auf ihr Klopfen geantwortet hatte. Das Büro lag im Dunkel und erst nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatten, machten sie das Licht an. Carter startete einen der Computer und O´Neill, der ziellos einige Papiere aus der Ablage durchblätterte, erkundigte sich: „Skrupellos genug, um mit einem anderen SG-Team unerlaubte Versuche durchzuführen?“

Carter schaute ihn einen Moment abwägend an, dann seufzte sie: „Ich fürchte fast ja. Jack, schau, hier sind die beiden Anwahlvorgänge. Das ist merkwürdig….“

\------------------------------------

„…okay, Mr.Teal´c. Kommen Sie bitte, so schnell Sie können. … ja, bis gleich.“ Daniel legte gerade den Hörer zurück als die Tür ohne Anklopfen geöffnet wurde.

„Dr. Simmons!“, rief er überrascht, als der Leiter von SG-2 ins Zimmer trat, begleitet von Carol Heading und Peter McRaynes, zwei weiteren Mitarbeitern des Teams.

„Wo ist Colonel Carter?“, blaffte ihn Simmons an.

Oh, oh, in dieser Stimmung sollte Simmons vielleicht lieber nicht auf Sam treffen, die gerade in seinem Büro herumschnüffelte! So versuchte es Daniel mit einer kleinen Lüge. „Als ich ging, war sie noch daheim im Bett“, erwiderte er, setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf und fragte: „Wieso, was wollen Sie vom Colonel? Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?“ Er versuchte, Zeit zu gewinnen, doch vergebens.

Simmons gab ein kaum wahrnehmbares Zeichen mit seiner Hand und schon standen Heading und McRaynes neben Daniel. Simmons machte einige Schritte auf ihn zu, bis er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Daniels Gesicht entfernt war. „Professor! Ich habe keine Zeit für Spielereien. Wo ist Colonel Carter?“

„Ich sagte doch schon…“

Simmons trat einen Schritt zurück und Heading versetzte Daniel einen Faustschlag in den Magen, der ihn nach vorne sacken ließ. Er schnappte hektisch nach Luft, dann richtete er sich wieder auf, schaute Heading völlig überrascht an und meinte atemlos: „Carol, sind Sie jetzt völlig übergeschnappt?“ Wieso tat sie ihm das an? Sie holte sich seinen Rat, wenn sie mit ihren Übersetzungen nicht weiter kam und sie waren sogar schon zusammen essen gewesen. Und jetzt so etwas?

Diesmal schlug Simmons zu, genau auf den Solar Plexus. Daniel krümmte sich mit dem Schmerz zusammen, der ihm den Atem raubte und sank auf die Knie. Oh Gott, nur nicht ohnmächtig werden, betete Daniel während er versuchte, seine Nerven und seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er musste die drei unter allen Umständen von Sam und Jack fernhalten, denn sie schienen ja wohl einiges zu verbergen zu haben! Vielleicht könnte er sie hinhalten bis Mr. Teal´c hier auftauchte? Er atmete noch zwei Mal tief durch, dann richtete er sich mühsam wieder auf. „Simmons, verdammt, was soll das? Ich bin hierher gekommen, weil ich ein paar Rätsel der So´la´ran untersu…“

In diesem Moment hörte Daniel wie Heading mit der Zentrale telefonierte. Da die Wache am Eingang keinen Anlass hatte zu lügen, wusste Daniel, was die Frau als nächstes sagen würde: „Sie waren zu dritt. Der Professor, Colonel Carter und Major O´Neill.“

Höhnisch schaute Simmons auf Daniel, der die Arme schützend vor seinem Körper verschränkte und abwartend auf den Leiter von SG-2 blickte. Simmons holte aus, Daniel versuchte einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen, doch Heading und McRaynes umklammerten seine Oberarme und hielten ihn fest. Simmons schlug Daniel voll ins Gesicht und zischte: „Wo?“

Daniel schossen Tränen in die Augen und vorsichtig neigte er den Kopf so weit, dass er an seiner Schulter die Brille wieder auf die Nase zurückschieben konnte ehe sie ganz herunterfiel. Mit seiner Zunge befühlte er vorsichtig seine Zähne, doch glücklicherweise schien sich unter der Wucht des Aufpralls kein Zahn gelockert zu haben. Das Blut, das er schmeckte, tropfte aus seiner Nase und kam nicht aus dem Mund. Noch einmal neigte er den Kopf zur Seite und wischte sich das Gesicht notdürftig an seinem Ärmel ab. Simmons war wahnsinnig geworden! Eine andere logische Erklärung fiel Daniel nicht ein.

„Bitte, ich weiß nicht, wo Sam hingegangen ist“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und war dankbar, dass er normal sprechen konnte. Das hieß, es war nichts ernsthaft verletzt, auch wenn es sich im Moment fast so anfühlte. „Sie hatte heute was in der Besprechung mit Catherine liegen gelassen, das wollte sie, glaube ich, holen.“

Bevor Simmons noch einmal zuschlagen konnte, gebot ihm Heading Einhalt. „Frank! Früher oder später werden sie im Kontrollraum auftauchen, wenn sie hier sind. Wir sollten den Professor mitnehmen und sie dort erwarten. Meine Erinnerung sagt mir, dass Colonel Carter alles tun wird, um ihn zu retten. Außerdem weiß der Professor auch einiges über das Sternentor.“

Als Simmons zustimmend nickte, verpasste McRaynes Daniel einen Schlag aufs Kinn, der ihn in Ohnmacht sinken ließ.

\---------------------------------------

Carter und O´Neill waren mit den Aufzeichnungen nicht weiter gekommen, da offensichtlich mehrere Dateien aus dem Computer gelöscht worden waren. So professionell gelöscht, dass auch Carter sie leider nicht wieder herstellen konnte. „Das ist doch zum verrückt werden! Die haben an alles gedacht! An alle Sicherungskopien, alle Backup-Dateien, einfach alles! Ich kann nicht eine einzige Datei wiederherstellen.“ Frustriert schlug Carter mit der Hand auf den Monitor. „Wer immer das gemacht hat, hat sich eine Menge Mühe gegeben, seine Spuren zu vertuschen.“

„Das spricht doch dafür, dass diese Experimente mit Sicherheit nicht offiziell genehmigt waren.“

„Nee, da wollte sich Simmons wohl mal wieder profilieren. Und wir hatten das Pech, da reinzugeraten. Na warte, wenn der mir wieder über den Weg läuft! – Okay, machen wir weiter.“

„Vielleicht finden wir etwas auf dem Computer im Kontrollraum“, schlug Jack vor und die beiden beschlossen, sich den Rechner mal näher anzusehen.

\-------------------------------

„Colonel Carter, endlich!“, rief Simmons überschwänglich, als Jack und sie den verlassen scheinenden Kontrollraum des zweiten Stargates betraten. In dem Moment flammten auch alle Lichter auf.

„Daniel!“, riefen Sam und Jack wie aus einem Munde, als sie den Professor erblickten, der zwischen Heading und McRaynes stand. Im selben Augenblick sahen sie, dass seine Hände vor dem Körper gefesselt waren und seine Lippen mit Klebeband versiegelt, so dass er sie nicht hatte warnen können. Sein Gesicht und der Ärmel seines Pullis waren blutverschmiert und auf seinem Kinn begann sich ein großer blauer Fleck zu bilden.

„Was zum Teufel…?!“ Carter wirbelte zu Simmons herum während Jack von zwei Waffen daran gehindert wurde, auf Daniel zuzutreten.

Simmons begann gerade mit: „Kommen wir zur Sache…“, als Jack lauthals rief: „Hey, was ist denn das für eine Sauerei! Carter! Sollte das hier nicht eine Goa´uld-Waffen-freie-Zone sein? Wo haben die die Dinger her?“ 

Colonel Carter drehte sich erstaunt zu O´Neill um und der meinte mit einem Blick auf Headings und McRaynes Waffen: „Das sind Zats. Goa´uld-Waffen.“

„Simmons, was…“, begann Carter, doch im selben Augenblick dröhnte ein Schuss durch den Raum. McRaynes schrie erschrocken auf und fasste sich an seinen Oberarm, ein zweiter Schuss fiel und Simmons fluchte laut.

O´Neill, der Mr. Teal´c in der Tür stehen sah, stürzte sich mit voller Wucht auf Heading und sie gingen ineinander verknäuelt zu Boden. Das Überraschungsmoment war auf seiner Seite und es gelang ihm, der Frau einen kräftigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen. Erstaunlicherweise aber wurde sie nicht bewußtlos. O´Neill holte erneut aus, doch mit übermenschlicher Kraft fing sie seine Hand ab und bog sie schmerzhaft zur Seite. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zischte er: „Wer seid ihr?“ Als einzige Antwort schleuderte sie O´Neill herum, so dass er krachend auf dem Rücken landete. Mit einer Hand umklammerte sie seine Kehle und drückte ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft ab. O´Neill versuchte, sich mit aller Macht gegen sie zu stemmen, doch fast mühelos hielt sie ihn in seiner Position und betrachtete ihn mitleidslos.

Sam rannte auf Daniel zu und beide brachten sich notdürftig hinter der stählernen Treppe in Sicherheit. Hektisch sah sich Sam nach einer Waffe um, während sie gleichzeitig vergeblich versuchte, Daniels Fesseln zu lösen. Mr. Teal´c war näher getreten und gab ununterbrochen weitere Schüsse auf Simmons und McRaynes ab. Obwohl jeder Schuss ein direkter Treffer war, reagierten die beiden auf die Schüsse aber eher wie auf einen lästigen Mückenschwarm statt wie auf einen tödlichen Kugelhagel. Sie verzogen kurz schmerzhaft das Gesicht, näherten sich aber unaufhaltsam Mr. Teal´cs Position.

„Was ist denn das für eine Riesen-Scheiße?“, schrie Carter aufgebracht, als sie sah, wie wenig Mr. Teal´cs Waffe ausrichten konnte. „Was geht hier vor?“

Plötzlich löste Heading für eine Sekunde ihren erstickenden Griff und O´Neill schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Mit Leichtigkeit ergriff ihn die Frau an seiner Uniform und zog ihn auf die Beine. Selbst wenn er nicht von dem Sauerstoffmangel geschwächt gewesen wäre, hätte er ihr nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt als sie ihn jetzt im hohen Bogen durch den Raum schleuderte. Er krachte mit voller Wucht in die Wand und versuchte instinktiv, seinen Kopf zu schützen. Direkt neben Sam und Daniel glitt er auf den Boden und konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht rühren. Er hatte den Eindruck, keine Luft zu bekommen und sah alles wie durch einen dichten Schleier. Unklar nahm er wahr, dass Mr. Teal´c von einer Zat getroffen wurde und ebenfalls auf den Fußboden sackte. Es war scheinbar eine Spezialität von allen SG-Teams, egal in welcher Realität, immer mitten in den dampfenden Haufen zu fassen.

Das Ganze hatte nur wenige Minuten gedauert. Jetzt näherte sich Simmons zielstrebig Colonel Carter und mit tiefer, metallischer Stimme und glühenden Augen befahl er ihr: „Aktiviere das Gate!“ In diesem Moment, gerade als Jack dachte, jetzt wird es aber spannend, verlor er den Kampf gegen die heranwabernde Schwärze und fiel in Ohnmacht.

______________________________________________________________________________________

General Hammond hatte die Überführung des Quantum-Spiegels von Area 51 zur Peterson Air Force Base noch in der Nacht veranlasst. Mit einem Sonderflug war der Spiegel am frühen Morgen eingetroffen. Der General bat Dr. Jackson herauszufahren, sich vom ordnungsgemäßen Zustand des Spiegels zu überzeugen und dann dessen Überführung in den Cheyenne Mountain zu überwachen. Major O´Neill, der gerne etwas von dieser Erde sehen wollte, bat darum, ihn begleiten zu dürfen und der General stimmte zu. Daniel fuhr und Major O´Neill schaute sich interessiert um, mal mit gerunzelter Stirn, mal mit einem kleinem „Aha“ des Wiedererkennens. 

„Nun, würden Sie sich hier zurechtfinden?“, erkundigte sich Daniel neugierig, als er in die Nevada Avenue einbog.

„In der Stadt wohl eher als in meinem Privatleben!“, grinste O´Neill.

„Wie lange leben Sie schon zusammen?“, wollte Daniel wissen.

„Im Sommer werden es drei Jahre.“ Als Daniel schwieg, meinte O´Neill von sich aus: „Drei Jahre Guerilla-Krieg!“ und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Da Daniel seinen Witz so gar nicht teilte, lenkte er ein: „Nein, so schlimm ist es nicht. Aber kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn einer die Garage zum Labor ausbauen möchte, der nächste will dort seine Steine lagern und ich wollte doch allen Ernstes dort so etwas Unerhörtes tun, wie das Auto abstellen?“

„Wer hat gewonnen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel interessiert.

„Du!!“, lachte O´Neill. „Sam ist in den Keller gezogen und für den Wagen haben wir letztes Jahr einen Carport gebaut.“

Daniel überdachte das einen Moment, dann meinte er bestimmt: „Ich denke, bei uns würde Jacks Auto gewinnen.“

„Bei euch, Daniel? Du könntest dir also vorstellen, so zu leben?“

Daniel wusste genau, dass dieses Gespräch auf keinen Fall in dieser Richtung weiterlaufen durfte und so zeigte er erleichtert mit einem Finger auf ein Straßenschild, das sie gerade passierten und sagte: „Sehen Sie? Dort steht schon Peterson Air Force Base. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr weit. Wir sind gleich da.“ Major O´Neill drängte nicht auf eine Antwort.

\-------------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später war der Spiegel in einem der Labors des Stargate-Centers aufgebaut. Daniel bediente das Anwahlgerät und alle, die im Raum waren, starrten gebannt auf die durchsichtige Oberfläche, die jetzt das Bild eines verlassenen Ganges zeigte. Goa´uld Schriftzeichen an den Wänden ließen Daniel schnell eine weitere Dimension anwählen. Es folgten Welten, in denen der Spiegel in Labors stand, in Lagerhallen, in goldenen Sälen und in dunklen Kellern. Oft sahen sie schon auf den ersten Blick, dass die Realität nicht die sein konnte, die sie suchten. Manchmal brauchten sie wieder eine ganze Weile, um von der Umgebung Rückschlüsse auf den Aufenthaltsort ziehen zu können. Langsam ebbte die Faszination, einen Blick in eine andere Realität werfen zu können, ab und ein Mitarbeiter nach dem anderen wandte sich wieder seinen eigenen Aufgaben zu.

Mit der strikten Ermahnung, keine der Welten, die der Spiegel präsentierte, ohne seine vorherige Genehmigung aufzusuchen, verabschiedete sich General Hammond als Letzter und ließ Dr. Jackson, Major O´Neill und vier schwer bewaffnete Soldaten allein weitersuchen. Sie wählten Dimension um Dimension an und egal, wie vielversprechend es im ersten Moment aussah, immer wieder entdeckten sie eine Kleinigkeit, die nicht zu Major O´Neills Realität passte. Als O´Neills Konzentrationsspanne auf dreißig Sekunden geschrumpft war, er andererseits aber in der Lage war, vier Papierkügelchen gleichzeitig in der Luft zu jonglieren, war Daniel bereit eine Pause einzulegen. Er schaltete den Spiegel ab und begeleitete den Major in die Kantine.

Auf dem Rückweg ging Daniel noch kurz in seinem Büro vorbei und schaute etwas im Computer nach. O´Neill malte derweil kleine Männchen an die Wandtafel, direkt unter Daniels Übersetzung. Als er dort keinen Platz mehr hatte, ließ er sie an den Buchstaben hochklettern und als Daniel von seiner Arbeit aufschaute, bevölkerte eine ganze Schar von kleinen, weißen Kreide-Männchen seinen Text.

„Jack!“, rief er entsetzt, sprang auf, trat zur Tafel und nahm dem Major die Kreide aus der Hand. Dann sah er, dass die kleinen Kerlchen gar nicht schlecht getroffen waren. Direkt vor seiner Nase saß ein bebrilltes Männchen mit einem Buch in der Hand, an die Seite eines großen „H“ gelehnt. Ein Männchen mit einer Waffe im Anschlag stand auf einem „T“ und wachte über es. „Jack?“, wiederholte Daniel noch einmal verwundert und schaute den Major überrascht an.

„Zeichnet er nicht?“

„Die üblichen Telefon-Kringel. Aber keine winzige Carters, die durch ein „O“ wie durch ein Stargate gehen“, erklärte Daniel und musste grinsen, während er mit einem Finger die Konturen des Stargates nachzog. „Auch Teal´c haben Sie gut getroffen, selbst wenn er mitten in meiner Übersetzung rumläuft.“

„Was ist, wenn der Spiegel nicht funktioniert?“, fragte O´Neill unvermittelt, nahm Daniel die Kreide wieder ab und malte vor das Jack-Männchen einen Quantum-Spiegel.

Nun, genau diese Frage stellten sich wohl alle, ohne eine Antwort zu kennen. Man konnte nicht einfach einen Jack durch einen anderen ersetzen. Daniel ließ sich von Major O´Neills beiläufigem Tonfall nicht täuschen. Besonders nicht, als er jetzt noch grinsend hinterher schob: „Dann hat euer Jack meine Sam und meinen Daniel am Hals.“

Daniel berührte ihn vorsichtig am Arm und sagte: „Er wird schon gut auf sie aufpassen.“

„Oder sie auf ihn! Verflixt, Daniel, es sind noch nicht ganz drei Tage und ich vermisse sie schon!“, seufzte O´Neill und legte seine Hand über Daniels. Dann bemühte er sich, die nachdenkliche Stimmung abzuschütteln und fuhr herausfordernd fort: „Besonders, weil mich hier niemand küsst.“

Ja, genau, da war es wieder, das leichte Erröten! Major O´Neill war inzwischen immer sicherer, dass sowohl Daniel als auch Sam ihrem Colonel mehr als nur kameradschaftliche Gefühle entgegenbrachten. Beide wechselten sofort das Thema, wenn die Sprache auf O´Neill kam. Beide würden, wenn man sie ließe, Tag und Nacht durcharbeiten, um die Rückkehr des Colonels voranzutreiben und beide gestatteten ihm, sie zu berühren. Major O´Neill fasste den Entschluss, dass sie ihn auch beide geküsst haben würden, ehe er wieder in seine Welt zurückkehrte! Sollte dann der andere Jack sehen, was er daraus machte! Vielleicht war er ihm ja sogar dankbar. Nun, die Gelegenheit für sein erstes *Opfer* könnte kaum besser sein. So unterdrückte Major O´Neill sein verräterisches Grinsen und beugte sich zu Daniel vor.

Nein!! Nicht!! Wie lautete die alte Weisheit noch? Man sollte keine schlafenden Hunde wecken? Daniel hatte sich lange genug mit alten Kulturen und alten Überlieferungen beschäftigt, um zu wissen, dass fast in allen ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckte. Redewendungen waren da nicht ausgenommen. Und es konnte nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen, von verbotenen Früchten zu essen. Oh Gott, Daniel, hast du heute nur so Allgemeinplätze im Kopf? ärgerte sich Daniel über sich selbst. Dann könntest du es ja auch mal mit: „Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt“ probieren, oder? Wenn du nur ein wenig dein Gehirn durchforstest, fällt dir bestimmt noch ein Spruch ein, der es rechtfertigt, dass du…

O´Neills Lippen berührten seine und Daniel gab die Suche auf. Das mochte Major O´Neill sein, aber genauso würden sich Jacks Lippen anfühlen, genauso würde Jack schmecken. Für ein paar Sekunden gab sich Daniel der Täuschung hin, dann war er in der Lage, es mit einem gewissen Abstand zu sehen. So also würde Jack küssen! Nicht schlecht, könnte man sich glatt dran gewöhnen. Nur, dass es leider nie dazu kommen würde. Er beendete den Kuss und meinte zu dem Major lächelnd: „Danke.“

„Danke?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill überrascht, der sich entweder auf wortreiche Ablehnung oder wortloses Dahinschmelzen eingestellt hatte, aber nicht auf diesen fast nüchternen Tonfall. Dann dämmerte ihm langsam, was Daniel meinte und er sagte: „Du müsstest bloß fragen. Ich denke nicht, dass irgendein Jack irgendeinem Daniel oder irgendeiner Sam widerstehen kann.“

„Nun, unser Jack kann das schon seit vielen Jahren sehr erfolgreich. Also, wollen wir weitersuchen?“

Major O´Neill seufzte: „Werden wir ja wohl müssen. Wieso habe ich nur den Verdacht, dass euer Jack wesentlich mehr Spaß hat als ich?“

 

Sehr lange konnte er nicht ohnmächtig gewesen sein, musste der Colonel denken, als er die Augen wieder aufschlug. Simmons – oder wer auch immer er jetzt war – fuchtelte vor Carter noch wild mit seiner Zat herum und stieß in dem üblichen liebenswerten Tonfall der Goa´uld gerade hervor: „Wenn du das nicht tust, werde ich deine Freunde töten!“

Jack fragte das Erste, was ihm durch den Kopf ging: „Warum kannst du manchmal wie Simmons sprechen, wenn du ein Goa´uld bist?“

„Warum sollte ich das nicht können?“, erkundigte sich der Mann jetzt wieder mit Simmons Stimme. „Glaubst du etwa, ich habe über den ganzen Körper Kontrolle, nur nicht über seine Stimmbänder?“

„Na ja, ich meine ja nur. Normalerweise halten sich die Goa´uld an die Regel: spricht der Wirt, klingt es normal, spricht die Larve, scheppert es ein bisschen. Das macht es für uns halt leichter rauszufinden, mit wem man es gerade zu tun hat. “ O´Neill zuckte die Schultern und wünschte im selben Moment, er hätte es nicht getan, denn offensichtlich schien seine linke Schulter als erste Bekanntschaft mit der Wand gemacht zu haben. Er wandte sich an Carter: „Hat er in meiner … eh…geistigen Abwesenheit noch was Wichtiges von sich gegeben?“

Er schob sich vorsichtig mit dem Rücken an der Wand hoch, bis er in einer halbwegs sitzenden Position angekommen war.

Der Professor, dessen Farbpalette im Gesicht jetzt noch durch einen flammendroten Streifen ergänzt worden war, an der Stelle, wo das Klebeband über seinem Mund gesessen hatte, sagte: „ Sie behaupten, nicht in diese Realität zu gehören und…“

„Ganz genau!“, brüllte jetzt McRaynes. „Dieser verrückte Wissenschaftler, in dessen Körper ich gerade stecke, hat gefährliche Versuche mit dem Sternentor gemacht, ohne seine Funktion genau zu kennen! Wir waren zu einem Treffen unterwegs, als uns das Tor geradewegs hierher transportiert hat! Wir wollen zurück!“

„Hey, hey! Nicht so laut! Das haben wir ja inzwischen verstanden!“ O´Neill verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und blickte Carter an.

„Der zweite Anwahlvorgang. Es ist also noch einmal etwas schief gegangen“, bestätigte sie seine Vermutung. „Und jetzt sind sie der Ansicht, wir könnten sie zurückbringen…“, meinte Carter sehr zweifelnd.

„Mein Wirt sagt, wenn es jemand kann, dann du…“, zischte Heading.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt“, entgegnete Sam sarkastisch. „Aber SG-2, sprich eure Wirte, hat mit dem Tor rumexperimentiert. Somit solltet ihr doch in deren Gedächtnis auch die Lösung für das Problem finden.“

Simmons mischte sich ein: „Das haben wir auch als erstes probiert, nur deshalb haben wir ja auch diese minderwertigen Körper angenommen. Aber das Wissen dieser Leute reicht nicht aus, den Vorgang verlässlich zu wiederholen. Also los, Colonel, mach dich an die Arbeit. Heading wird dir alles sagen, was du wissen müssen. Finde eine Lösung, ansonsten…“, er richtete die Waffe der Reihe nach auf Daniel, Jack und den langsam erwachenden Teal´c und ließ seine Drohung im Raum stehen.

Sam erhob sich. „Allein werde ich das Problem nicht lösen können. Ich bin auf die Mitwirkung der anderen drei angewiesen, jeder ist für einen anderen Aspekt des Stargates Fachmann. Wenn ihr also weiterhin mit dieser Waffe da rumfuchtelt, werden eure Chancen kleiner, nicht größer.“ Colonel Carter starrte Simmons einen Moment an, dann befahl sie McRaynes: „Löse jetzt endlich Daniels Fesseln, damit er an einem der Computer arbeiten kann. Mr. Teal´c, helfen Sie dem Professor. Jack, du arbeitest mit mir.“

Jack musste innerlich grinsen: drei waffenstarrende Goa´uld und drei eigensinnige Männer und Colonel Carter schien nicht einen Moment daran zu zweifeln, dass man ihren Anordnungen nachkam! McRaynes durchtrennte tatsächlich Daniels Fesseln und Jack versuchte, sich an der Wand hochzustemmen. Ah, seine linke Schulter war definitiv ein Fall für Dr. Fraiser! So wie das pochte und stach, sagte ihm selbst sein Verstand eines medizinischen Laien, dass da was ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Daniel streckte ihm eine Hand hin und dankbar ließ er sich hochziehen.

„Jack?“, fragte Daniel besorgt als er sah, dass Jack die Zähne fest aufeinander biss.

„Geht schon“, wehrte O´Neill ab und schwankte zu Carter. Mit letzter Kraft ließ er sich in den Stuhl neben ihr fallen. Ja, sitzen war deutlich besser als stehen. Es war ihm klar, dass er unentbehrlich wirken musste, sonst würden die Schlangenärsche ihn als Druckmittel gegen die anderen drei einsetzen. So tippte er also mit einem Finger auf den Bildschirm, sagte laut und deutlich: „Das sieht doch ganz interessant aus!“ Dann gestattete er sich, für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. Carter fand nicht, dass die Seitenzahl, auf die O´Neill gezeigt hatte, sehr aussagekräftig war, bestätigte aber: „Ja, da sollten wir anfangen zu suchen“. Sie hoffte nur, dass O´Neill nicht plötzlich vom Stuhl kippen würde.

Kaum hatte Carter geendet, da gab es eine laute Explosion und die Tür flog aus den Angeln. Oh, nein, die Typen hatten auch noch Nachschub geordert! Klar, irgendwann mussten ja auch die verschlagen blickenden Jaffa ins Spiel kommen, die einem das Leben unnötig schwer machten, dachte O´Neill resigniert.

Eine Horde von schwer bewaffneten Soldaten stürzte in den Raum, die Gewehre im Anschlag. O´Neill brauchte einen kleinen Moment, um festzustellen, dass es eindeutig menschliche Soldaten waren, die schon nach wenigen Metern verdutzt stehen blieben, als sie niemand anderen als die SG-2 und SG-3 Teams sahen. Als letzte betrat Catherine Langford den Raum. „Was geht hier vor?“ fragte sie verwirrt. „Wer hat hier geschossen? Und, Dr. Simmons, warum halten Sie eine Waffe auf Colonel Carter gerichtet?“

„Showdown“, murmelte O´Neill und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurück. Da waren es zur Abwechslung also mal die Guten, die im rechten Moment auf der Bildfläche erschienen.

Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn Heading holte aus einer der Taschen ihres Laborkittels eine kleine, orangefarben blinkende Kugel und hielt sie in die Luft. Mit der Stimme des Goa´uld warnte sie: „Keiner bewegt sich! Oder dieser ganze Komplex fliegt in die Luft!“

„Was..?“ - „Dr. Heading!!“ – „Nein!“ - „Wer…?“ Undurchdringliches Stimmengewirr erhob sich, das umso gespenstischer wirkte, als sich niemand zu rühren wagte und alle wie in der Zeit eingefroren verharrten. Colonel Carter machte diesem Tohuwabohu ein Ende, indem sie mit einer durchdringenden Stimme, die O´Neill ihr nie zugtraut hätte, durch den Raum brüllte: „Schluss! Ruhe!!“

Alle wandten sich ihr zu, selbst Heading nahm die explosive Kugel ein paar Zentimeter herunter.

Der Aufmerksamkeit aller gewiss begann Carter: „Es sieht so aus, als würde ein gewisser Aufklärungsbedarf bestehen. Also: Simmons, Heading und McRaynes sind nicht die, die sie scheinen. SG-2 hat mit dem Tor experimentiert und dabei ein Raum-Zeit-Phänomen erzeugt, das drei fremde Goa´uld hierher gebracht hat. Diese Herrschaften, “ - sie wedelte mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegung in ihre Richtung – „wünschen jetzt wieder heimzukehren. Da sie allein dazu nicht in der Lage sind, versuchen sie, uns zu zwingen, ihnen bei der Heimreise zu helfen.“

„Wenn ihr uns nicht helft, werdet ihr alle sterben!“, verkündete Heading unheilvoll.

„Wie dem auch sei“, ließ sich Carter nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, „das Problem ist, wir wissen zurzeit noch nicht wie. Ich schlage also vor, wir riegeln den ganzen Bereich von SG-2 ab und versuchen, eine Lösung zu finden.“

„Warum sollten wir denen helfen?“, fragte Catherine Langford erstaunt. „So, wie sie sich hier benehmen, scheinen sie kein Verlust für ihre Welt zu sein. Was hindert uns daran, sie einfach ins Gefängnis zu werfen?“

Colonel Carter warf einen langen Blick auf O´Neill ehe sie antwortete: „Erstens sind wir für den Zwischenfall verantwortlich. Und zweitens wissen wir nicht, wie wir das Machtgefüge in ihrer Welt ändern, wenn sie nicht zurückkehren.“

Professor Jackson mischte sich ein: „Es gibt da nur ein Problem: Wenn wir sie gehen lassen, verdammen wir Simmons, Heading und McRaynes zu einem ewigen Sklavendasein als Wirtskörper.“

„Glaubt ihr etwa, wir würden in diesen mickrigen, schlaffen, ärmlichen Wirten bleiben?“, spie Simmons angewidert aus. „Wir haben sie nur übernommen, um für einige Stunden unbehelligt zu sein und unsere Rückkehr vorzubereiten zu können. Niemals würden wir in so minderwertigen Exemplaren zurückkehren!“

O´Neill wünschte sehnlichst, Simmons wäre jetzt hier und könnte hören, was man von seinem Körper hielt. Er versuchte, sich den genauen Wortlaut zu merken, um ihn dem lästigen Colonel wortgetreu wiederholen zu können.

„Ihr könnt also eure Wirte wieder verlassen?“, fragte Daniel nach.

„Selbstverständlich!“

„Und, überleben sie es auch?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill beiläufig.

Simmons warf ihm einen hochmütigen Blick zu als er noch einmal „selbstverständlich!“ wiederholte.

„Wenn ihr nicht in diesen Wirten bleiben wollt, in welchen Körpern beabsichtigt ihr zurückzukehren?“, erkundigte sich Carter mit einer bösen Vorahnung.

„Wer seid ihr, wenn ihr nicht unsere Leute … vereinnahmt?“, fragte Daniel im selben Moment.

„Wir sind das Triumvirat!“, donnerte Heading mit Goa´uld-Stimme durch den Raum.

„Na klasse! Der Schrecken der Galaxis“, murmelte O´Neill abschätzig vor sich hin. Da aber leider gerade Stille im Raum herrschte, war es für alle deutlich hörbar. Und alle Augen hefteten sich auf O´Neill, der begütigend mit: „Hey, Mann, ich meine…“ begann, als McRaynes misstrauisch fragte: „Wieso kennst du unseren Ehrentitel?“

Wenn es nicht so wehgetan hätte, wäre Jack am liebsten in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen. So gab er sich damit zufrieden „immer so bescheiden“ zu murmeln und meinte stattdessen: „Ihr habt Professor Jacksons Frage noch nicht beantwortet.“

„Unsere eigenen, prächtigen, gesunden…“ – O´Neill blickte auf Carter, verdrehte die Augen, formte mit den Lippen lautlos „bla, bla, bla“ und sie antwortete mit einem schiefen Grinsen – „… starken, wohlgeformten Körper sind zurzeit in Stasis, wir können aber jederzeit wieder in sie zurückkehren“, verkündete Heading. Simmons und McRaynes bestätigten es durch ein hoheitsvolles Kopfnicken.

„Dann solltet ihr es tun“, meinte Colonel Carter trocken.

\----------------------------------------

Nach einer Stunde zäher Verhandlungen hatte sie alle beteiligten Parteien halbwegs zufrieden gestellt. Die drei SG-2 Mitarbeiter waren wieder in ihren Körpern, das Triumvirat hatte aus einem Wandschrank seine drei ursprünglichen Körper hervorgeholt und stand jetzt - an römische Gottheiten erinnernd - vor ihnen. Catherine Langford hatte ihre Wachen um den Bereich von SG-2 postiert, einmal um ein ungestörtes Arbeiten zu ermöglichen, dann aber auch, um die Goa´uld wenigstens ein bisschen unter Kontrolle zu haben. Dr. Fraiser hatte O´Neills Schulter, Daniels Gesicht und Mr. Teal´c verarztet. Als der Morgen dämmerte konnten sie mit der Arbeit beginnen.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass das Triumvirat nicht gerade zu den geduldigsten Zeitgenossen gehörte, doch bevor sie ausfallend werden konnten, machte sich glücklicherweise bei einem von ihnen für ein paar Sekunden ein Kaskaden-Effekt bemerkbar. Das versetzte ihnen einen gehörigen Schrecken und ehe sie wieder großmäulig werden konnten, ereilte es den zweiten, so dass sie von da an fast „handzahm“ waren, wie es Jack Carter gegenüber bezeichnete.

 

„Wir haben bereits jetzt 25 Realitäten, bei denen wir von hier aus nicht herausfinden können, ob es meine sind“, maulte O´Neill. „Wann gehen wir endlich durch den Spiegel und sehen sie uns an?“

„Wenn wir fünfzig haben, fragen wir General Hammond“, schlug Daniel vor.

„Dreißig!“

„Vierzig.“

„Vierzig. Gut abgemacht.“

Zwei Stunden später wurden Hammond, Carter und Teal´c über das Problem unterrichtet: „General, Sir, wir können so nicht weiter machen. Irgendwer von uns muss da rüber gehen und sich die Sache vor Ort anschauen.“

„General, Major O´Neill sollte aber auf keinen Fall allein gehen! Er sollte Teal´c oder mich als Wache mitnehmen“, warf Major Carter ein.

„Dr. Jackson, beherrschen Sie das Anwahlgerät inzwischen so gut, dass Sie die Realitäten stets wiederfinden können? Ich will auf keinen Fall, dass noch mehr von unseren Leuten da draußen in irgendwelchen Parallelwelten stranden“, erkundigte sich der General besorgt.

„Solange wir das Gerät nicht abschalten, ist es sowieso kein Problem, eine Rückkehr ist jederzeit möglich. Und inzwischen sind wir sehr gut geworden mit dem Gerät. Sonst könnten wir Ihnen jetzt ja auch nicht die strittigen Dimensionen zeigen.“

„In Ordnung“, nickte der General. „Major Carter, Teal´c, Sie beide begleiten abwechselnd Major O´Neill. Dr. Jackson, Sie sind für das Anwahlgerät verantwortlich. Ob Sie es lieber hier vom Stützpunkt aus bedienen oder lieber mit auf die andere Seite des Spiegels nehmen, entscheiden Sie bitte im Einzelfall. – Noch weitere Fragen? Nein? Dann dürfen Sie wegtreten. Viel Erfolg bei Ihrer Suche.“

 

Daniel und Major O´Neill stürzten sich mit Feuereifer in die neue Aufgabe und wollten nichts von Carters pessimistischen Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnungen hören. Teal´c und Carter hatten einige Mühe, die beiden zu der nötigen Vorsicht anzuhalten. Das wurde erst nach mehreren stockfinsteren, unterirdischen Höhle ohne Ausgang und etlichen staubigen Dachböden, die nicht nur bei Daniel heftiges Niesen verursachten, besser.Zwischen Spiegel-Welt sechsundzwanzig und siebenundzwanzig waren dann alle zu einem kleinen Abstecher in die Cafeteria bereit.

Daniel und Major Carter trieben die anderen beiden dann wieder unbarmherzig an die Arbeit zurück. Es zeigte sich aber, dass es gut gewesen war, dass sie die kleine Stärkung zu sich genommen hatten. Denn bei Spiegel einunddreißig stellten sie erst als die Jaffa mit gezückten Waffen auf sie zugerannt kamen fest, dass dies auch nicht Major O´Neills Welt sein konnte. Sie mussten einen rekordverdächtigen Sprint hinlegen, um den Spiegel vor den Jaffa zu erreichen. Sobald sich Teal´c als Letzter mit einem abenteuerlichen Sprung zurückgerettet hatte, unterbrach Daniel sofort die Verbindung.

„Puh! Das war knapp!“, stieß Major O´Neill um Atem ringend hervor.

„Wer konnte auch schon ahnen, dass wir ausgerechnet im Kleiderschrank des Goa´uld-Herrschers landen würden“, keuchte Sam und kämpfte gegen ihre Seitenstiche an.

„In der Tat. Ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Ort, einen Spiegel aufzubewahren“, ließ sich Teal´c vernehmen und sackte auf den nächstbesten Stuhl.

„Teal´c! Du bist getroffen worden!“, rief Carter alarmiert und kniete sich neben den Jaffa, um sich dessen Bein besser anschauen zu können.

„Nichts, was mein Symbiont nicht in den nächsten Stunden heilen kann“, versicherte ihr der angeschlagene Krieger und setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

„Ich habe schon Dr. Fraiser verständigt“, meinte jetzt Daniel, der neben Sam trat.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, DanielJackson“, rügte Teal´c den jungen Wissenschaftler gerade in dem Moment als Dr. Fraiser zur Tür hereintrat.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Teal´cs Wunde und sah, dass es nichts Bedrohliches war. Sie erlaubte sich deshalb, spöttisch zu bemerken: „Du hattest ja bloß Angst, dass ich wieder mit einer Tetanus-Spritze käme. Keine Sorge, alles, was ich dir verpasse, ist ein schöner, kleidsamer Verband.“

„Verbände sind eine Notwendigkeit und niemals kleidsam“, entgegnete der Jaffa. 

„Meine schon. Denn ich nehme keine alten Putzlappen, die ich mit gekauten Blättern bestreiche und dann mit dem Uniformgürtel festzurre“, bemerkte Janet lächelnd, während sie Teal´cs Unterschenkel gekonnt mit einem schneeweißen Verband verzierte. „So, fertig. Wenn du es irgendwie einrichten kannst, wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du es ein paar Stündchen schonst. Und ja, ich weiß, dein Symbiont macht das schon. Trotzdem, das war ein Befehl: drei Stunden Ruhe oder du landest bei mir auf der Krankenstation.“

Teal´c zog eine Braue nach oben und meinte mit einem winzigen, amüsierten Verziehen der Lippen zu der resoluten Ärztin: „Es sind nicht gekaute Blätter, sondern gekaute Rinde.“

„Wir sollten mal Rezepte austauschen“, grinste sie ihn breit an ehe sie auf die Krankenstation zurückkehrte.

 

Colonel O´Neill versorgte Colonel Carter gerade mit dem x-ten Becher frischen Kaffees als sie begeistert aufschrie: „Ja! Das könnte gehen!“ Er brachte das heiße Getränk vor ihren fuchtelnden Armen in Sicherheit, während sie jetzt fortfuhr: „Warum bin ich bloß nicht eher darauf gekommen? Wenn wir alle drei Tore hinter einander schalten, sollte es gehen! Die Energie von allen drei Toren gleichzeitig sollte ausreichen, das Wurmloch auch unter extremen Belastungen aufrecht zu erhalten. Mr. Teal´c, Daniel, schaut euch das an und sagt mir, was ihr darüber denkt.“

Die beiden schauten auf Carters Berechnungen, nickten anerkennend und lasen leise murmelnd ihre mathematische Gleichungen vor. Dann schauten sich gegenseitig an, nickten wieder und Jack entschloss sich mitzunicken.

„Sieht gut aus“, warf er in die nicht sehr angeregte Diskussion ein.

„Tatsächlich, Jack?“, fragte Carter und drehte sich zu O´Neill um. Sie warf ihm einen Blick voller ironischem Lachen zu. „Was gefällt dir denn besonders? Die kreative Verwendung der Gravitationskonstante oder doch eher die Einbeziehung der Heisenbergschen Unschärferelationen in meine Berechnungen?“

„Macht doch beides viel her“, grinste Jack zurück. „Wenn Sie mir jetzt noch sagen, ob Sie glauben, dass es funktioniert….“

„Ich lasse es Daniel und Mr. Teal´c noch mal durchrechnen, dann sollen es sich auch noch mal Simmons und seine Truppe anschauen, anschließend machen wir ein paar Simulationen und dann kann ich dir mehr sagen.“

„Colonel Carter“, unterbrach Mr. Teal´c, „ich würde an dieser Stelle nur von drei Sekunden ausgehen…“ Damit war Carter die nächste Stunde in ihren Berechnungen abgetaucht. Sie beaufsichtigte auch die Simulationen, den ersten realen Anwählvorgang mit dem Tor und nach weiteren vier Stunden riefen sie Catherine Langford zu einer Lagebesprechung.

Als alle Platz genommen hatten, auch das Triumvirat, dessen Gesundheitszustand sich in den letzten Stunden deutlich verschlechtert hatte, begann Colonel Carter: „Es ist uns gelungen, die ursprünglichen Daten so zu modifizieren, dass ein dimensionaler Sprung jetzt auch möglich sein sollte, ohne dass beide Sternentore, unseres hier und das auf dem Heimatplaneten des Triumvirats zur gleichen Zeit den gleichen Anwahlvorgang durchführen müssen. Einfach ausgedrückt: statt zweier sich überlappender Wurmlöcher, die im ersten Fall zu der Dimensionenverschiebung geführt haben, sollte es mit den leicht veränderten Daten möglich sein, direkt zurückzureisen. Wir haben die Daten des ursprünglich anvisierten Zielortes eingegeben, weil wir ansonsten mit diesem Stargate genau dasselbe Stargate nur in einer anderen Dimension anwählen müssten, und das scheint uns doch zu riskant. So kann sich jetzt ganz normal ein Wurmloch etablieren. Wenn alle Berechnungen stimmen, kommt das Triumvirat auf dem Planeten heraus, den wir So´la´ran und sie Zertavan IV nennen. Wir stehen jederzeit für einen Probedurchgang bereit.“

Die anderen Wissenschaftler tuschelten und nickten zustimmend. Als Dr. Simmons das Wort ergriff, um die technischen Spezifikationen näher zu erläutern, beugte sich Jack zu Carter und meinte: „Kann ich Sie mal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?“

Wenige Minuten später saßen sie in Sams Büro. „Also, was ist los, Jack?“

„Sam, Sie sollten mich als Ersten gehen lassen. Sagen Sie einfach, Sie wollten Ihre Theorie überprüfen, ehe Sie die drei Schlangenärsche zurückschicken.“

„Jack!“, kicherte Carter, „wir nennen sie nicht Schlangenärsche! Aber trotzdem…“

O´Neill fiel ihr ins Wort: „ Wenn ich als Erster zurückreise, kann ich euren Major zurückschicken. Das ist eine Sache von Minuten, denn ich wette, Hammond hat ihn keinen Zentimeter aus dem Mountain gelassen. Niemand wird mitbekommen, dass es noch einen zweiten Zwischenfall gegeben hat. Denn Ihnen ist doch sicher aufgefallen, dass sich noch keiner von SG-2 auch nur mit einer Silbe erkundigt hat, ob bei dem ersten Teil des Experiments auch etwas schief gelaufen ist. Die werden also mit Sicherheit nichts sagen.“

„Nun, da alle wissen, dass SG-2 Schuld an diesem Desaster hat, ist es nicht mehr ganz so vorrangig, deine Anwesenheit unter allen Umständen geheim zu halten.“

„Aber es bleibt immer etwas hängen. Auch in drei Jahren werden noch alle wissen, dass O´Neill von SG-3 verschwunden war. Aber kaum einer wird sich dran erinnern, dass SG-2 die Schuld dafür trägt.“

„Das schon, aber…“

„Aber Sie würden es lieber erst an den Schlangenärschen ausprobieren, ich weiß“, grinste O´Neill.

Carter lachte: „Also schön, ich gebe es zu. Ja, wenn etwas schief geht, dann besser bei denen als bei dir. Außerdem müsstest du alle Berechnungen mitnehmen, damit deine Carter von der anderen Seite den Vorgang wiederholen kann.“

„Das müsste ich sowieso, egal, ob ich als Erster oder Zweiter gehe.“

„Ja, aber…“

„Sam? Trauen Sie Ihren eigenen Berechnungen?“, fragte Jack und schaute sie ernst an.

„Ja sicher, so weit man das bei einer so schwierigen Materie kann.“

„Dann traue ich ihnen auch. Sehen Sie, ich verstehe fast kein Wort von Carters ganzem Technik-Gebrabbel und trotzdem stürze ich mich jedes Mal aufs Neue todesmutig in den von ihr berechneten Kram. Ich bin bereit, das bei Ihnen auch zu machen.“

„Danke, Jack.“ Sie streichelte einmal mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange, wurde aber sofort wieder geschäftlich. „ Nun gut, wir werden uns mit den anderen beraten“, schlug Carter als Kompromiss vor. Sie kehrten in den Bereich von SG-2 zurück und Carter trug O´Neills Anliegen vor.

Bevor noch irgendjemand Stellung zu diesem Vorschlag beziehen konnte, brüllte bereits einer der Goa´uld: „Wir reisen zuerst!!! Keine Diskussion!! Wer weiß, wo ihr Major O´Neill hinschicken wollt!“

Er schnappte sich McRaynes, hielt ihm eine Handspange direkt auf die Stirn und rief: „Er kommt mit uns! Er ist unsere Versicherung, dass ihr alles tun werdet, uns sicher zurück zu bringen!“

Colonel Carter hielt die Soldaten, die vorstürmen wollten, mit einer Handbewegung zurück und fragte energisch: „Und wer garantiert uns, dass ihr McRaynes wieder gehen lasst, wenn ihr in eurer Dimension angekommen seid?“

„Welchen Nutzen hätten wir von einem wie ihm?“, meinte einer der drei verächtlich. „Ich kann euch mein Wort darauf geben, dass wir den Wurm wieder gehen lassen.“

Colonel O´Neill sah, dass diese Leute, die schon seit zweiundzwanzig Jahren keine schlechte Erfahrung mehr mit Goa´uld gemacht hatten, jetzt ernsthaft zu diskutieren anfingen, ob der Vorschlag annehmbar sei oder nicht. Ihm platzte der Kragen. Ein Goa´uld blieb ein Goa´uld, egal in welcher Dimension man auf ihn traf! Und Vertrauen war mit Sicherheit kein Wort, das gut zu Goa´uld passte!

Deshalb schnappte er sich die Waffe eines Wachmanns, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war und richtete sie auf die drei Aliens. Gleichzeitig rief er in bester Colonel-Manier: „Halt! Jetzt ist Schluss! Niemand geht als Geisel irgendwo hin!“

„Major!“, begann Catherine Langford, doch O´Neill war viel zu angespannt, um zu erkennen, dass er gemeint war. Colonel Carter bat die Leiterin des Sternentor-Zenrums mit einer Handbewegung, O´Neill weiterreden zu lassen.

Der hatte von dem kurzen Zwischenspiel nichts mitbekommen, sondern fuhr mit immer noch drohend erhobener Waffe fort: „Die Sache ist ganz einfach: entweder ihr geht alleine oder ihr geht gar nicht! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie egal uns das wäre! Das Schöne ist, wir brauchen euch noch nicht einmal einzubuchten. In ein paar Stunden erledigt der Kaskaden-Effekt das Problem für uns. Für immer. Dann seid ihr nämlich…“ Mit einer Hand machte er das auf der Erde gebräuchliche Zeichen für „Kopf-ab“ und grinste breit dazu, „…ziemlich tot. Also, entscheidet euch: allein oder gar nicht.“ Seine Haltung drückte so viel kompromisslose Endgültigkeit aus, so dass ihn nicht nur die Goa´uld erstaunt anschauten. 

Als Erste fing sich Colonel Carter wieder, trat neben O´Neill, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberarm und meinte: „Major O´Neill hat völlig Recht. Warum sollten wir euch vertrauen, dass ihr McRaynes zurückschickt, wenn ihr uns nicht vertraut, dass wir euch sicher zurück bringen? Zumal der Major sogar angeboten hatte, einen Probedurchgang zu unternehmen.“

Die Goa´uld berieten leise miteinander, dann schubsten sie unwillig McRaynes zu den anderen, der sich sofort hinter einer Wache in Sicherheit brachte.

„Wir werden jetzt durch das Tor zurückkehren. Aber wir überprüfen zuerst alle Daten!“, verkündete einer der Goa´uld hochmütig.

„Da lässt sich drüber reden“, stimmte O´Neill zu und ließ die Waffe sinken.

„Gut. Gehen wir zum Tor“, beendete Colonel Carter den Zwischenfall.

Sie speicherten alle Daten in den Anwahlcomputer, vernetzen die drei Tore untereinander, um genügend Energie für ein möglichst stabiles Wurmloch zu erzeugen, prüften und überprüften, unter den wachsamen und misstrauischen Augen der Goa´uld-Herrscher, jeden einzelnen Schritt drei- und viermal. Endlich gab Colonel Carter grünes Licht und drückte den entscheidenden Knopf. Mit Nervosität aber auch Bewunderung verfolgten die Wissenschaftler, wie die Chevrons in nur vier Sekunden in Position gebracht wurden und sich das Wurmloch etablierte. Mehrere Wachen geleiteten das Triumvirat zur Metallrampe.

„Leichter Spannungsanstieg in Tor Zwei, aber die anderen beiden Tore kompensieren das“, meldete Sergeant Siler, der die Anzeigen überwachte. „Alle Parameter sind jetzt im normalen Bereich.“

„Okay.“ Colonel Carter sprach jetzt ins Mikrophon, so dass sie auch die Leute unten im Torraum hören konnten. „Alles arbeitet einwandfrei. Ihr könnt jetzt das Tor passieren.“

Ohne sich noch einmal zu den Leuten hinter der Glaswand umzudrehen, schritt das Triumvirat die Metallrampe hinauf.

„Schlangenärsche“, flüsterte O´Neill - nur für Colonel Carter hörbar - in dem Moment als die drei in den Ereignishorizont traten. Trotz der Anspannung musste Carter grinsen. Im selben Moment begannen Funken zu sprühen und das Tor ächzte unter der Überlastung. Das Wurmloch begann zu fluktuieren.

„Stabilisieren!!!“, schrie Carter und Siler riss die Regler nach oben.

Der sonst an eine ruhige Wasserfläche erinnernde Ereignishorizont brodelte und verwirbelte sich unkontrolliert. Die Körper der drei Goa´uld, die im Todeskampf zwischen den Dimensionen gefangen waren, verzerrten sich grässlich. Die außer Kontrolle geratenen Kräfte des Wurmlochs rissen an ihnen in verschiedenen Richtungen gleichzeitig. Alle Proportionen zerflossen, Arme wurden schlangengleich lang, Bäuche blähten sich auf, um dann auf die Größe eines Strichs zusammen zu fallen. Selbst die Augen, in denen namenloses Entsetzen stand, wurden zu winzigen Punkten zusammengedrückt, die das Grauen nicht länger mit ansehen mussten. Im Gegenzug wurden ihre Münder grotesk auseinander gerissen und beschworen beklemmende, surrealistische Bilder herauf. Dann lösten sich aus den sterbenden Kehlen zum ersten Mal Schreie, die sich in ihrer Todesangst zu einem einzigen, markerschütternden Schrei vereinten. Durch die Lautsprecher drang er in den Überwachungsraum und übertönte selbst das Knistern der elektrischen Ladungen und das Heulen der Alarmsirenen.

Wie in Zeitlupe sackten die oberen beiden der vier Riesenklammern, die das Tor hielten, nach unten und rissen die Wandverankerungen mit sich. Der steinerne Kreis schwankte. Er blieb jedoch, wie durch ein Wunder, aufrecht stehen, während hunderte von Tonnen Stahl nach unten stürzten und in den Torraum krachten.

„Abschalten!! Oder wir fliegen alle in die Luft!“, brüllte Carter und hämmerte wild auf die Tasten ein.

Ein greller Blitz zuckte auf und gleißendes Licht erfüllte den Torraum. In einem Funkenregen lösten sich die drei Körper, deren gequälte Todesschreie bis zur letzten Sekunde hörbar waren, endgültig auf. Die Wucht der Explosion durchschlug die Scheibe zum Kontrollraum, obwohl es Panzerglas war. Ein Regen von Glassplittern ging über die Techniker nieder. Im selben Moment fiel das Wurmloch endgültig mit einem letzten Flackern in sich zusammen und die rot leuchtenden Chevrons erloschen. Ein züngelndes Kabel schlängelte sich noch funkensprühend über den Boden, dann fiel der Strom im ganzen Bereich aus.

Für einen Moment herrschten absolute Stille und absolute Dunkelheit. Dann sprang das Notstromaggregat an und tauchte alles in ein fahles, grünes Licht.

„Oh, mein Gott, …“, unterbrach O´Neill die Stille und schaute sich geschockt im Torraum und im Kontrollraum um. Blutüberströmte Soldaten halfen sich gegenseitig auf, hoben Trümmerteile an, um eingeklemmte Kameraden zu befreien. Es roch nach durchgeschmorten Kabeln, überhitztem Metall und verbranntem Fleisch.

„Rufen Sie Dr. Fraiser!“, befahl O´Neill einem jungen Wachmann, der dem sofort nachkam.

Jacks Blick blieb an Mr. Teal´c hängen, der seine linke Hand auf seinen rechten Arm presste. Zwischen den Fingern lief das Blut hervor und tropfte auf den Boden. Ein Wissenschaftler öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern einen Verbandskasten und reichte dem Colonel eine Kompresse, die er auf die Wunde presste.

Dr. Fraiser stürzte mit ihrem Team in den Raum. Ein rascher Blick zeigte ihr, dass es nur einen Schwerverletzen gab, der sofort auf die Krankenstation transportiert wurde. Bevor sie ihrem Team folgte, schaute sie noch kurz zu Mr. Teal´c, dessen Kompresse schon wieder blutig durchweicht war. 

„Kümmern Sie sich erst um die anderen Verletzten“, wehrte der Jaffa ab, als sie sich seine Wunde anschauen wollte. „Mein Symbiont wird sich um die Heilung kümmern.“

„Ich werde Ihrem Symbionten dabei mit einem Druckverband helfen“, ließ sich die Ärztin nicht abwimmeln.

Colonel Carter trat blutbespritzt neben O´Neill und meinte: „Wir scheinen noch einmal Glück im Unglück gehabt zu haben.“

„Und Sie?“

„Nicht einmal ein Kratzer. Das Blut ist von Dr. Simmons.“

Carol Heading brach laut schluchzend über den Überresten ihres Computerterminals zusammen. Professor Jackson, der neben ihr stand, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken und meinte begütigend: „Ssschh, es ist vorbei. Sehen Sie, Gonzales gibt uns ein Zeichen, auch seine Soldaten sind alle am Leben. Sam findet sicher heraus, was schief gelaufen ist.“

Heading schnüffelte, dann richtete sie sich auf und sagte mit schwankender Stimme: „Da gibt es nichts herauszufinden. Colonel Carters Berechnungen waren korrekt. Ich habe die Überlastung herbeigeführt.“

Alle schauten sie einen Moment sprachlos an, bis Catherine Langford ungläubig anfragte: „Sie??“

Heading nickte.

Mrs. Langford schnappte noch einmal nach Luft, dann fragte sie schneidend: „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie vorsätzlich die drei Fremden getötet haben? Dass Sie unsere Sternentore für die nächsten Tage, vielleicht Wochen, sabotiert haben? Dass Sie einen materiellen Schaden herbeigeführt haben, dessen Ausmaß ich noch nicht einmal ansatzweise abschätzen kann?“

„Ja“, wisperte Carol Heading kaum hörbar. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sagte lauter: „Ich bin für fast zwei Tage einer von ihnen gewesen. Ich habe ihre Gedanken geteilt und ich habe gesehen, wozu sie fähig sind.“ Sie wandte sich halb um im Stuhl und schaute Daniel an. „Sie haben mich dazu gebracht, Sie brutal zu schlagen, obwohl ich mich gewehrt habe. Es tut mir so leid. Und als ich einer von ihnen war, war ich bereit, jeden einzelnen hier zu töten. Ohne einen Moment des Nachdenkens. Ich konnte sie nicht zurückkehren lassen. Sie rühmen sich, auch in ihrer Welt die Grausamsten zu sein. Sie haben Dutzende von Planeten versklavt und beuten sie rücksichtslos aus. Es gibt dort eine Widerstandsbewegung, vielleicht habe ich ihr ein wenig Zeit gekauft.“

„Miss Heading! Sie haben unsere drei Tore für die nächsten Wochen ruiniert! Das ist es, was Sie getan haben! Wir haben nicht das Recht, uns in die Konflikte anderer Welten einzumischen!“, rief Catherine Langford erbost.

Plötzlich musste Colonel O´Neill denken, dass er jetzt endlich wusste, wie sich Daniel immer fühlen musste, wenn er für „Rettung der Unschuldigen“ plädierte und alle anderen sahen nur militärische Interessen. Er sagte kalt: „Wenn Miss Heading die Galaxis von drei grässlichen Goa´uld befreit hat, wird man ja wohl mal drei Tage auf die Tore verzichten können, oder?“

Mrs. Langford drehte sich herum und meinte drohend: „Mit Ihnen wollte ich sowieso noch reden, Major! Was bitte sollte der Auftritt gerade?“

Jack richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog arrogant die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Ich …“

„Jack!“ Colonel Carter trat direkt vor O´Neill und sagte beschwörend: „Lass mich das erklären. Bitte. Ja?“

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen musterte Jack einen Moment die beiden Frauen, dann entspannte sich seine Haltung und er meinte mit einem kleinen Lächeln zu Carter: „Okay. Legen Sie los, es ist Ihre Welt.“

„Das fällt dir ja gerade noch rechtzeitig ein“, lächelte sie zurück. Dann wurde sie ernst und begann: „Also, jetzt, wo die Tore ausgefallen sind, haben wir ein kleines Problem…..“

 

Einer der Wachmänner hatte es gut gemeint und Teal´c einen weiteren Stuhl für sein verbundenes Bein hingeschoben. Der Blick, den er für diese Freundlichkeit geerntet hatte, war so vernichtend, dass er den Stuhl schnellstens wieder zur Seite stellte. Mit Sorge verfolgte Teal´c von seiner Seite des Spiegels aus, wie Dr. Jackson, Major Carter und Major O´Neill ihre Reisen durch den Quantum-Spiegel wieder aufnahmen. Es war nicht richtig, dass er hier auf dieser Seite in diesem viel zu bequemen Stuhl saß, während seine Freunde auf der anderen Seite ihr Leben riskierten und dringend der Hilfe eines erfahrenen Kriegers bedurft hätten. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht gerade in dieser Welt, wo sie bei ihrem Eintritt in die Höhle, in der der Spiegel lagerte, einen riesigen Schwarm von Fledermäusen aufschreckten. Jedenfalls sahen die Tierchen wie Fledermäuse aus, bis sich herausstelle, dass sie sehr, sehr anhänglich waren und die Körperwärme der Menschen suchten. Zu Hunderten. Und da sie auch nicht von den Menschen ablassen wollten, als die drei etwas überstürzt wieder zurückkehrten, beherbergte nun Dr. Fraisers Team fürs Erste eine stattliche Anzahl von diesen putzigen, kleinen Fellknäueln.

Alles in allem musste Teal´c aber zugestehen, verliefen die Erkundigungen in den meisten Fällen unspektakulär. Es blieben noch genau drei Welten übrig, dann müsste Daniel Jackson erst einmal neue Ziele aussuchen. Wenn Teal´c an die Millionen und Abermillionen von Möglichkeiten dachte, musste er zugeben, dass General Hammond richtig handelte, wenn er Major Carter ab morgen wieder in ihr Labor beorderte. Wahrscheinlich waren die Chancen, dass Major Carter eine Lösung fand, doch größer als dass Major O´Neill und Daniel Jackson durch Zufall die richtige Dimension fanden.

„So, noch drei“, sagte Carter in diesem Moment, als sie von der letzten erfolglosen Reise zurückkehrten.

„Die von Dr. Fraiser verordnete Zwangspause ist um, ich kann euch jetzt wieder begleiten“, verkündete Teal´c gemessen.

„Zur Saison-Abschlussfahrt wieder dabei?“, grinste Major O´Neill.

„In der Tat, O´Neill“, kam Teal´cs Standardbemerkung.

„Na schön, machen wir die letzten drei gemeinsam“, stimmte Major Carter zu und alle legten ihre Hand auf die Spiegeloberfläche.

\--------------------------------

„Waren wir hier nicht schon einmal?“, fragte Major O´Neill, als sie wieder in einem ganzen Haufen von altem Gerümpel herauskamen. „Das sieht echt überall gleich aus.“

Carter und Teal´c suchten mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag die nähere Umgebung ab, eifrig darauf bedacht, keinen Alarm auszulösen. Doch offensichtlich waren sie im Moment hier allein.

„Scheint ein weiteres Museum zu sein“, meinte Daniel. „Denn alle hier stehenden Gegenstände tragen ein Etikett mit diversen Zahlenkombinationen drauf.“

„Wir müssen das Gebäude verlassen, sonst kann ich nicht sagen, ob das meine Welt ist oder nicht“, meinte Major O´Neill.

Wie jetzt schon einige Male erprobt, arbeiteten sie sich vorsichtig auf eine der Wände vor, um dort eine Tür zu suchen. Carter öffnete die Tür vorsichtig und spähte in einen schwach beleuchteten Kellergang, von dem weitere Türen abgingen.

„Niemand im Flur“, flüsterte sie gerade in dem Moment, als sich Stimmen näherten. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Kopf zurück und sie gingen hinter einigen größeren Ausstellungsstücken in Deckung. Sie lauschten angestrengt, doch die Stimmen gingen an ihrer Tür vorbei und entfernten sich wieder. 

„Okay, zweiter Versuch“, wisperte sie und die vier liefen leise zum Ende des Ganges, an dem eine Treppe nach oben führte. Es wurde heller und nachdem die Treppe noch eine Biegung gemacht hatte, standen sie in einem hell beleuchteten, grau gestrichenen Flur, der sich in jedem öffentlichen Gebäude hätte befinden können.

„Besser graue als goldene Wände“, murmelte Daniel

Sie kamen zur ersten Tür, Major O´Neill las das Schild und rannte auf einmal los. Er schaute auf das Schild an der zweiten Tür, lief zur dritten Tür und ließ sich auch von Carters dringend gezischtem: „Kommen Sie sofort zurück, Major!“ nicht davon abbringen, auch noch zur nächsten Tür zu laufen.

„Wir sind in der Universität!“, rief er begeistert. „Ich habe Daniel hier einige Male abgeholt und er hat genauso ein Büro, nur im vierten Stock!“

„Major O´Neill! Dies kann genauso gut nur eine sehr, sehr ähnliche Welt sein“, wandte Teal´c ein.

„Bis wir keine absolute Gewissheit haben, sollten Sie in unserer Nähe bleiben“, fügte Carter hinzu.

Doch mit jedem Meter verdichtete sich die Wahrscheinlichkeit, gegen alle Wahrscheinlichkeit tatsächlich in Major O´Neills Dimension angekommen zu sein. Der Kaffeeautomat stand da, wo er hingehörte, im Aufzug blätterte die Farbe genau zwischen dem Knopf für das neunte und zehnte Stockwerk ab und als im vierten Stock Professor Jacksons Büro sich genau dort befand, wo es auch sein sollte, entspannten sich langsam auch seine Begleiter. Major O´Neill hatte einen Schlüssel für das Büro, der auch noch passte und die Unordnung glich der, die in jedem Jackson-Büro herrschte. Ihre Vermutung wurde zur Gewissheit, als auf dem Tisch ein goldgerahmtes Photo stand, das Jack, Daniel und Sam in einer lachenden Umarmung zeigte.

„Ich bin zurück“, flüsterte Major O´Neill andächtig und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ich bin zurück!“, rief er schon lauter und überschwänglicher und küsste mit Inbrunst das Photo. „Ich bin zurück!“ Er packte Teal´c, der ihm am nächsten stand und presste ihn einmal fest an sich, drehte sich zu Daniel um und zog ihn ebenfalls in eine feste Umarmung. „Wow, ich bin tatsächlich in meiner Welt.“

Als letztes wandte er sich an Carter und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. „Danke, Sam, dass ihr mich wieder zurückgebracht habt. Vielen, vielen Dank.“ Dann bekamen seine Augen ein mutwilliges Glitzern und er fuhr fort: „Ein Versprechen muss ich allerdings noch einlösen.“ Er schaute Sam mit einem breiten Grinsen an. „Ein Versprechen, das ich mir selber gegeben habe.“

„Und das wäre?“ Carter versuchte, sich vorsichtig aus Major O´Neills Griff zu befreien, er aber wollte nichts davon wissen. Er schob mit einer Hand Major Carters schwere Waffe zur Seite und zog sie fest an sich heran.

„Major!“, protestierte Sam und schaute hilfesuchend auf Daniel und Teal´c, die aber wohl nicht der Ansicht waren, dass sie unmittelbar gerettet werden müsste. Stattdessen grinste Daniel wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und Teal´cs Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich nach oben.

„Ich habe mir geschworen, dass weder Daniel noch du ungeküsst aus der Geschichte herausgehen würdet“, verkündete der Major lächelnd und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Erst wollte sich Carter wehren, doch dann sagte ihr ihr gesunder Menschenverstand, dass es dann für Daniel und Teal´c erst recht interessant würde und so küsste sie O´Neill zurück. War ja kein allzu großes Opfer. Und O´Neills Lippen fühlten sich einfach nur gut an, wie sie so an ihren Lippen knabberten. Die Finger, die derweil durch ihre kurzen Haare strichen, übten einen sanften Druck aus, der ihren Mund noch enger auf seine Lippen presste. Bis sie ihre Lippen öffnete, um den Druck auszugleichen. Jacks Zunge stupste ihre an und ihre Zunge drang in dem Moment in Jacks Mund, als er begann sanft an ihrer Zunge zu saugen. Oh ja, Jack…. Jack? Nein, … O´Neill konnte wirklich gut küssen. Bestimmt so gut wie ihr Jack.

Carter löste sich von Major O´Neill und lächelte ihn an. „Das war sehr … aufschlussreich.“ Sie trat noch einen Schritt zurück und fügte maliziös grinsend hinzu: „Aber jetzt will ich nicht länger Daniels Lehrstunde im Wege stehen.“

„Daniel weiß schon alles, was er wissen muss.“

Teal´c warf einen schnellen Blick auf Daniel, doch der beugte sich rasch über eines der aufgeschlagenen Bücher und tat so, als würde er es mit Interesse studieren.

Carter sagte sanft: „Daniel?“ und er schaute notgedrungen auf. Da er in ihren Augen nur ehrliches Interesse aber keinerlei Vorwurf las, meinte er möglichst beiläufig: „Gestern, in meinem Büro.“

„So?“

„Jetzt wissen wir beide mehr, nicht wahr?“

„Puh! Daniel! Ich…“

„Da er es nie erfahren wird, spielt es doch so und so keine Rolle.“

„Eh… Ja. Sie haben wohl Recht.“ Sie warf Daniel noch einen letzten, nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann wandte sie sich resolut an Major O´Neill. „Wo finden wir um diese Uhrzeit am wahrscheinlichsten Colonel O´Neill?“

Er schaute auf seine Uhr und erwiderte: „Zwanzig nach elf? Nun, im Sternentor-Zentrum oder zu Hause. Ich rufe einfach bei uns an, wenn keiner da ist, brüten sie wohl noch in Sams Büro über dem Problem.“

Es hob niemand ab und so wussten sie, welches ihr nächstes Ziel war.

„Teal´c könntest du dich wohl für ein paar Stündchen von deiner Stabwaffe trennen?“, fragte Major O´Neill. „Wir müssen nämlich mit der Magnet-Bahn zum Sternentor-Zentrum fahren und du weißt ja, in öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln macht sich das Ding nicht so gut. Wir deponieren sie hier in Daniels Büro.“

Teal´c sah die Logik der Argumentation ein. Sam legte ihr Maschinengewehr dazu und behielt nur die kleine Pistole, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie am Sternentor-Zentrum angelangt. Es war gar kein Problem hinein zu kommen, obwohl nur Major O´Neill seinen Ausweis dabei hatte, da es dem Wachmann natürlich nicht in den Sinn kam, nachzusehen, ob die vier schon einmal im Gebäude waren.

O´Neill führte sie zu Sams Büro, doch als dort niemand war, hatten alle gleichzeitig dieselbe Idee: der Torraum. In Torraum drei herrschte ein riesiges Durcheinander von Technikpersonal und Wissenschaftlern. „Es ist keinerlei Energie auf dem Kreis“, stellte Carter stirnrunzelnd fest. „Das ist merkwürdig. Und diese ganzen Leute hier, ist das normal?“

„Nein, hier scheint etwas ganz und gar nicht zu funktionieren. Sieht so aus, als hätten sie Tor drei geschrottet“, meinte O´Neill zu Sam. „Was hat dein Jack da nur wieder angestellt?“

Bevor Carter antworten konnte, schlug Daniel vor: „Sehen wir uns noch die anderen Tore an, irgendwo müssen sie ja stecken.“

 

„… d.h. also, so lange wir die Tore nicht wieder in Betrieb nehmen können, sitzt Colonel Jack O´Neill in unserer Dimension fest. Und das wird wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern, denn Torraum Zwei ist völlig zerstört, bei Tor Eins und Drei ist die Elektronik durch die Überladung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Wenn ich alle Daten vorliegen habe, kann ich Ihnen sagen, wann wir wenigstens mit diesen beiden Toren wieder einsatzbereit sind“, beendete Colonel Carter ihren Bericht.

„Zeit scheint aber erst einmal kein Problem zu sein, anders als bei den Goa´uld. Denn da es Jack nur einmal in dieser Dimension gibt, ist kein Kaskadeneffekt zu befürchten“, warf Daniel genau in dem Moment ein, als eine ziemlich verwirrte Wache den Raum betrat und sagte: „Ma´am? Vor der Absperrung von Torraum zwei stehen vier Personen…“

Es gab einen kleinen Tumult an der Tür, dann betraten Major O´Neill, Major Carter, Dr. Jackson und Teal´c den Raum.

„Jack!!!“, riefen Professor Jackson und Colonel Carter gleichzeitig und stürzten sich auf den Neuankömmling.

Colonel O´Neill trat zu seinem Team und meinte grinsend: „Familientreffen? Hey, Daniel“, er schlug dem jüngeren Mann einmal auf die Schulter. „Carter, wieder einen kleinen Zaubertrick parat gehabt? Hey, Teal´c, gut euch zu sehen. Wie seid ihr eigentlich her gekommen, ich dachte alle Tore seien außer Betrieb?“

„Okay! Beide Teams in meinen Besprechungsraum“, ordnete Catherine Langford jetzt an. „Dr. Fraiser, Sie begleiten uns. Mrs. Doohan, Sie koordinieren die Schadensmeldungen und legen mir in zwei Stunden Bericht vor. Simmons, Heading, McRaynes, Sie stehen fürs Erste unter Hausarrest. Porter, Sie sehen zu, dass alle von dem Ausfall der Tore benachrichtigt werden. Ich will hier heute keine Zivilisten sehen, die hier nichts zu suchen haben. - Wegtreten.“

Teal´c fragte auf dem Weg in den Bereitschaftsraum Mr. Teal´c: „Was ist mit deinem Arm?“

„Glassplitter. - Was ist mit deinem Bein?“

„Stabwaffe.“

„Dr. Fraisers Werk?“, fragte Mr. Teal´c und zeigte auf den Verband.

„Ließ sich nicht davon abhalten“, erwiderte Teal´c mit einem winzigen Seufzer. Mr. Teal´c nickte verständnisvoll.

\----------------------------------

„Dann haben wir also ein Gerät im Keller der Universität stehen, mit dem man die Dimension wechseln kann?“, fasste Catherine Langford die Ausführungen der letzten Viertelstunde zusammen.

„Wenn Sie dieses Anwahlgerät besitzen – ja!“, nickte Daniel und zeigte ihr das handtellergroße Teil.

 

„Das ist aber ein Gebiet, über das wir noch viel zu wenig wissen. Und da die Risiken unkalkulierbar sind, steht dieser Dimensionen-Spiegel bei uns an einem sicheren Ort“, erklärte Major Carter.

„Aber die Rückkehr ist gefahrlos?“, erkundigte sich Colonel Carter.

„Wir waren heute schon in sechsunddreißig verschiedenen Dimensionen und sind bisher jedes Mal sicher zurückgekehrt“, erwiderte Major O´Neill.

„Ich schlage vor, wir sollten unser Glück auch nicht überstrapazieren und in unsere Realität zurückkehren, ehe noch etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschieht“, warnte Major Carter wie immer vorsichtig.

„Ich begleite euch bis zur Universität“, bot Professor Jackson an, der gerne noch ein paar Worte mit Daniel sprechen wollte.

\------------------------------------

Im Endeffekt brachte ein Kleinbus des Sternentor-Zentrums alle acht zur Universität.

Teal´c versuchte, in den wenigen Minuten, die ihnen blieben, alles über den erfolgreichen Jaffa-Aufstand zu erfahren.

Colonel Carter überließ Major Carter eine Kopie der Berechnungen, die sie für das Stargate erstellt hatte. Carter überflog kurz die Seiten und war beeindruckt. „Das sieht sehr interessant aus. Doch, warum hast du diese Gleichung hier benutzt? Ich würde….“

Colonel O´Neill schaute zu den beiden Archäologen und hörte noch soeben, wie Professor Jackson lachend bemerkte: „… und dann seid ihr wie der Deus ex machina in den antiken Theaterstücken gerade in dem Moment aufgetaucht, als wir nicht mehr weiter wussten.“

Lächelnd erwiderte Daniel: „Das ist unsere Spezialität. Rettungen in letzter Minute. Wir waren einmal auf P3X…“

Colonel O´Neill wandte sich spöttisch an sein Alter Ego: „Und worüber diskutieren wir, Jack? Theater, Wissenschaft oder doch lieber die großen Ereignisse der Weltgeschichte?“

„Wie wär´s mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen?“

„Uhhh….Verschon mich damit!“, wehrte Jack entschieden ab.

„Warum?“, bohrte der andere weiter.

„Alles viel zu undurchsichtig und kompliziert.“ Er seufzte. Warum mussten die Doppelgänger-Jacks nur immer so nervig sein? Er war es doch auch nicht!

„Alles Gewöhnungssache.“

„Pff!“ Jack schnaubte. „Sie haben für dich die Initiative ergriffen, weil du dich nicht entscheiden konntest!“

„Könntest du es?“

„Hör auf zu nerven. Das steht glücklicherweise nicht zur Debatte.“

Da in diesem Moment der Wagen vor der Universität hielt, bekam der Colonel nicht den verschwörerischen Blick mit, den sich „seine“ Sam und „sein“ Daniel bei diesen Worten zuwarfen.

Professor Jackson und Colonel O´Neill holten die Waffen aus Daniels Büro, während sich die anderen schon mal in den Keller begaben. Daniel versprach alles zu unternehmen, um einen späteren Besuch eventuell möglich zu machen. Major O´Neill umarmte SG-1 und bedankte sich für die freundliche Aufnahme, Colonel O´Neill tat dasselbe mit „seinem“ neuen Team SG-3 und dann nahmen sie zum letzten Mal an diesem Tag den Spiegel in Betrieb und reisten in ihre Welt zurück.

 

General Hammond wartete direkt am Spiegel auf sie. Nach außen ruhig, nach innen aber sehr beunruhigt über das Verschwinden seines gesamten Vorzeigeteams, lief er unruhig auf und ab. Er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als sie komplett das Labor betraten. „SG-1?“, fragte er sicherheitshalber an.

Als Jack auf ihn zutrat und fragte: „Na, General? Haben Sie gedacht, ich hätte mich in der Zwischenzeit mit den kleinen, grünen Männchen angelegt? Keine Sorge, sie waren nicht grün und ich habe mich sehr diplomatisch benommen“, wusste er, dass er den „richtigen“ Jack wieder hatte.

„Willkommen zurück, Jack.“

\------------------------------------

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Jack im Umkleideraum und tauschte die Sachen, die ihm Major O´Neill geliehen hatte, gegen seine eigenen. Wenigsten einen signifikanten Unterschied gab es zwischen ihnen: er hätte sich niemals so ein teures Sweatshirt gekauft. Zumindest nicht in grau. Gefiel ihm gar nicht zu seinen Haaren.Er schlüpfte in sein schwarzes Lieblingsshirt und freute sich schon auf zu Hause. Selbst wenn niemand auf ihn wartete, wie Professor Jackson so schmerzlich Recht hatte. 

Vor der Tür der Umkleide redete Carter eindringlich auf Daniel ein: „Daniel, wir müssen es heute noch tun! Wir werden nie wieder so eine Gelegenheit bekommen!“

„Sam, … ich weiß nicht…. Ich begleite Sie. Aber ich denke, ich sollte Jack nicht…..“

„Daniel! Es wirkt nur, wenn wir es beide tun! Nur dann kann er denken, es wäre noch ein Scherz! Außerdem möchten Sie es doch tun! Kommen Sie!“

Als Daniel immer noch unschlüssig mit seiner Armbanduhr spielte, meinte Sam hinterhältig: „Sie wollen doch wohl nicht, dass Jack uns die nächsten Wochen ständig damit aufzieht, dass wir den Major geküsst haben, oder? Denn ich verwette mein letztes Hemd darauf, dass der Major dem Colonel das brühwarm erzählt hat! Daniel, wir brauchen ein Gegenmittel!“

Daniel lachte. „Also schön, Sam. Ziehen wir es durch. Sie haben Recht. Vielleicht gibt es Jack so viel zu denken, dass er gar keine Zeit hat, über unser Benehmen nachzudenken.“

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Raum.

„Was gibt´s?“, fragte Jack leicht erstaunt, als beide zielstrebig auf ihn zukamen.

„Sir, wir wollten…“, begann Sam und schmiegte sich an seine linke Seite.

„…Ihnen nur sagen…“, fuhr Daniel fort und lehnte sich an seine rechte Seite.

„… dass es im Leben…“

„…stets eine unendliche Anzahl von Möglichkeiten gibt.“

Damit hauchte ihm zuerst Sam einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann tat Daniel dasselbe. Rasch lösten sie sich von ihm. Mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen drehten sie sich an der Tür noch einmal zu ihm um, ehe sie gemeinsam den Raum verließen.

„Wow!“ Definitiv ein Moment um laut „Wow“ zu sagen! Im ersten Moment wollte Jack ihr Benehmen als einen abschließenden Scherz für diese Episode betrachten. Ende, aus und vorbei. Dann ging ihm auf, dass die beiden genau das bezweckt hatten. Es lag jetzt an ihm. Er konnte es einfach übergehen und sie würden nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren. Oder er konnte sich an ihre Nervosität erinnern, als sie ihr Sprüchlein aufsagten. An das Verlangen in ihrem Blick, aber auch an die Resignation, die er bei beiden gespürt hatte. Sie überließen ihm die Entscheidung. Aber welche Entscheidung konnte er schon treffen?

Er war Air Force-Colonel und er wusste, was zu tun war. So verlockend ihm die Alternative auch schien, in dieser Dimension würde sie nicht funktionieren. Hier galten andere Spielregeln und eine Dreier-Beziehung war sicher nicht in den Statuten der Air Force vorgesehen. Das ging auf gar keinen Fall. ….Oder vielleicht gerade doch, wie Colonel Carter angedeutet hatte? … Durfte man Carters eigentlich widersprechen? Noch dazu, wenn sie Colonel waren? … Vielleicht…. vielleicht…. vielleicht sollte er erst einmal herausfinden, was er eigentlich wollte! Und dann….wie hatten Sam und Daniel noch gesagt? Es gibt immer eine unendliche Anzahl von Möglichkeiten…..

 

 

\-------------------------Ende-------------------------

 

©Antares, November2003

.


End file.
